Fate is Cruel
by luvualways
Summary: Who knew that one day an old prophecy would once again come back to haunt them.. a prophecy that could rock the very foundations of the WORLD...effecting the two most powerful, feared and unknown nations of all time..HGDM
1. All A Lie

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the plot

A/N: Im sorry if some of this chapter if repeated in the next chapter. I originally wrote 'change' as the first chapter. But it got way to short so I had to modify it a bit. Soz of the inconvenience

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In this story Hermione Granger was transferred to Beauxbatons at the beginning of 3rd year. She is starting 7th year. Voldemort is not dead (LV). No one cares about the Horcruxes and Dumbledore is not dead either. Hermione is still contacting Harry and Ron regularly. But she doesn't like Harry anymore. She thinks he's a jerk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a new chapter of Hermione's life. Everything had changed. Her looks, her personality and her outlook on Harry Potter. He took credit for everything she had done. Everything others had done. AKA Professor Lockhart the 2nd. She really didn't like Harry Potter anymore. Just recently she had acquired the information that she was adopted. After a fierce night of tears and confrontation she got the information she wanted. She was a pureblood witch. Unbelievable. She read the letters her real father had sent her adoptive muggle parents over the years instructing them on how to care for her. It was his wish that she was sent to Beauxbatons in 2nd year. It was his wish that she should be sent back to Hogwarts this year. 7th year. It was also his wish that she should know who he was. Oh, the drama. Hermione was horrified to be revealed to this fact. Something she knew to be true. Someone she feared. Someone she hated above all others. Now that someone, was someone she had to love. Her father.

Hermione was sitting in her new home feeling rather happy. Her father gave her a freedom she never knew existed. She could do anything she wanted in the house. It was the week before Hogwarts.

Hermione was reading the diary entries she had written from a few weeks ago.

**In this story Beauxbatons is an only girl's school.**

Dear Diary,

I really do hope I do not have to go back to Beauxbatons next year. Those girls are such pansies sometimes. I miss the times I had with Harry and Ron. Even if I only knew them for two years. Here are the things I want to accomplish in my life.

My accomplishment list:

1. Go back to Hogwarts. I miss the place

2. Find a BF.

3. Leave Beauxbatons

4. Straighten hair

5. Sort out teeth problem

6. Get silk dress robes for future dances

7. Blue? Green? Red?

8. BLACK!

9. White? Nah. Too weddingish.

10. Promote S.P.E.W.

11. Fall in love

12. Become Head girl of Beauxbatons

13. Get a good job in the Ministry of Magic that promotes Elvish Welfare.

14. Get top marks for N.E.W.T.S.

15. Keep dreaming about going back to Hogwarts.

These are the things I want to achieve at the moment. Wow. NEWTS are so close.

Mother says she has something of the utmost importance to tell me today. Today is a special day. I am turning 17. This is the age in the wizarding world where you can legally use magic. The party is tonight. It's going to be a very small party. Only my parents, a visitor that I still do not know of and myself. Quality not quantity. That's what I want. I'm getting dressed now. Until after the party.

_**Hermione Granger**_

**_Flashback of the "Party"_**

Hermione cut the cake and blew out the candles. This was a muggle tradition she had kept for many years. She loved it. This year she wished that some things on her accomplishment list would come true. She had hope.

Once all the food was consumed Mrs Granger got out a wand and conjured up some fat armchairs.

Hermione was speechless. (Well, not really considering she could talk)

"Wha—bu—you---can---t---d-o---mag—gi--c."

"This is a bit of a shock for you Hermione. Your father agrees with me."

Her father hastened to nod under her mothers death glare.

"You're muggles! You can't do magic!"

"Hermione we're purebloods."

Hermione's world spun out of control.

"Purebloods?" She whispered incredulously. "Mum? Dad? Your purebloods?"

"Hermione." Her father sat down in the armchair opposite her. "We're not your parents."

Hermione just sat there and blinked for about 5 minutes.

"Ok guys the jokes over. Pull it off."

"Hermione this is not a joke. We are your adoptive parents."

Hermione just screamed in anger.

"THEN WHO IS! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER? WHO ARE MY PARENTS? WHY DID YOU HIDE THIS FROM ME? WHY ME? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN?"

"Hermione if you're not going to accept the fact that you are not our child, than you may as well just get out of this house," her "dad" said coldly.

Hermione started sobbing. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Your real father will come and pick you up soon."

"What?" Hermione's voice was dangerously cold.

"I'm sorry you were not informed on this before."

"When's he coming?"

"Now."

Just as this was said Hermione heard the familiar sound of Apparation and a hooded figure stepped next to her.

"This is my dad?" Hermione asked her "parents" with a smirk on her lips.

"Why yes I am Hermione."

"Could I please at least see your face?" Hermione saw her "parents" faces contort in fear.

"Why of course, my child."

As he pulled off his hood, Hermione was horrified to see the face of the one and only. Lord Voldemort. AKA…LV.

"You're not my father." Hermione said almost scornfully.

"You dare to contradict me?"

"I'm a pureblood. I know that you are a half blood."

Already the stubbornness of the purebloods had kicked in.

"Hermione, I am a pureblood."

"Don't you dare try and trick me. Harry told me how your mother fell in love with a muggle man. How he left her to die alone with you."

"I'm afraid you have been listening to lies. My father Tom Marvolo Riddle was a squib. I found it less humiliating to call him a muggle than a squib. A squib who was under the control of the Imperius Curse that left my mother. The squib who is now your grandfather,"

Hermione was speechless. How could she, Hermione Selena Granger be Hermione Riddle. The 'I am the evil dictator of the world's' daughter.

Yet something in her mind told her it was true. So she surrendered.

"So. What do you intend to do with me? Chuck me away like you did when I was born? Was I that insignifigent to you? Was I not worth your precious Harry Potter killing time?" Hermione spat out.

"I gave you to my pureblood twin sister here. The woman you have known as your mother is actually your aunt. I gave you away because I felt the pain in which your mother gave me when she was forced to leave. You will live with me until you go to Hogwarts. You will stay with me after you leave Hogwarts. You will be able to leave once you are married."

"Married." Hermione raised one eyebrow. "What if I never marry?"

"Oh. I sorted that out for you." LV said happily

"What?" Hermione inquired in a dead cold voice.

"I have found you a suitable husband. You Hermione Riddle are betrothed to my most faithful death eater."

Everything after that was pretty much a blur. She packed her things and was taken to the Riddle Manor.

It was huge!

"So Dad." She said timidly

"What do you want to ask me, Hermione?" LV beckoned her to sit on the kitchen stool opposite him.

"Am I going back to Beauxbatons?"

"What do you want?"

"I want to go back to Hogwarts."

"Done," LV said as he ate a chocolate chip cookie.

"What?"

"Have you changed your mind already?"

"No, no. But are you seriously sending me to Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I had a long chat with Dumbledore the other day. He says he will most surely welcome you into Hogwarts."

"You had a chat with Dumbledore without blowing ourselves up?" Hermione said with a slight smile on her face.

"Finally Hermione! You smile!"

"So, what about this betrothed of mine?" Hermione said ignoring her father's words.

"Fine boy he is. Handsome and charming. Everything you could wish for."

"Yet, I still don't know his name." Hermione said sadly.

"In good time you will find out. In good time,"

end flashback.

"I'm home."

"Hello to you to!" Hermione shouted to her father from her room.

"Just checking if little Potter hadn't killed you, yet."

"You suck!"

Hermione heard her father chuckling. _'Wow. Dad laughed. That's a new one.'_

Hermione heard two people talking downstairs. She quietly crept out of her room and listened to their conversation.

"Now. You are allowed anywhere but upstairs. You can if you want to. But I assure my daughter will not be as welcoming as I am."

Hermione silently laughed.

"Thank you my Lord." That voice sounded so familiar. It awoke an old memory. Just who was this guy? Unfortunately she could not see the guy from where she was. Hermione turned and went inside her room and looked into the mirror. She saw an extremely beautiful girl staring back at her. Dark brown straight hair and amazingly unusual purple eyes. She was truly a magnificent sight. She was slim but she wielded a sense of strength. She had never seen anyone more prettier than she was.

"Who are you?" The girls lips moved as Hermione's did.

"What is your name?" The girl moved at the same time.

'_NO. This is not happening. It can't be.'_ Yet she knew it was true as the girl in the mirror copied everything she did.

She collapsed

LV had gone out during the day and had brought home a very distantly sad and grateful Draco Malfoy. He was LV's most faithful death Eater. After the death of both Lucius and Narcissa, LV decided to let Draco live in his Manor. After all he was betrothed to his daughter.

'_Yes. My most faithful deatheater and my daughter. What a wonderful match.'_

As soon as Draco entered LV's home he was struck with a sense of awe.

'_I am in the home of the most powerful wizard in the world. And I'm not dead.'_

As soon as he thought of the words death he thought of his parents. Their deaths.

"Now Draco. You can go anywhere except upstairs. You can go upstairs but I assure you, you will be eaten alive by the gargoyles I have set up,"

"Why not upstairs, My Lord?"

"That is where my daughter resides."

"Your daughter?" Draco could not cover the immense surprise he felt.

"Yes, my daughter. Now, I wish you would join me for dinner at 7. You can explore the house in anyway, just remember my advice on upstairs. Now I have to go to check upon my daughter."

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. Meeting You

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.

LV rushed upstairs into Hermione's bedroom only to see a dark haired girl lying on the floor.

'_So, it has started.' _

"Father?" Hermione said faintly

"Yes my daughter." 'Lilac eyes. Interesting.'

"What happened? Why do I look like this?"

"Hermione, this is your true appearance. My concealment charm has just worn off."

"Concealment Charm?" Hermione whispered horror-struck. "But I can't go to Hogwarts like this. They'll question. They'll figure out. It's certain death!"

"Hermione all death is certain but you will not die. If they are you're true friends they will still like you even if you are my daughter. You will be resorted into a different house."

Hermione sobbed silently into his shoulder.

"Father. Harry's going to kill me!"

"How can he kill you? You are my daughter, a Riddle. I know you are much smarter than he is."

"He's destroyed you before dad. Remember that."

LV sighed.

"Do you believe that he destroyed me that night 17 years ago? Do you still believe that?"

"So now you are telling me HP never defeated you? Are you saying that what the world believes is wrong?"

"There was only one witness that night Hermione. That was me. Do you want me to tell you the true story?"

"OK." Hermione replied. Her sadness was now replaced by curiousity.

"Well you see. After I killed stupid James and" LV suddenly just took a deep breath "And the mudblood Lily Evans I turned to Harry. I cast the Avada Kedavra spell on him just as I tripped over his fake wand which turned into a rubber chicken. I tripped whilst cursing him. The curse hit the mirror behind him which shot straight back at me. I was destroyed and HP got that famous scar when a piece of broken mirror piece hit him on the head. Cutting him and leaving him the famous lightning bolt scar that the world thinks I jabbed on his fat head. You convinced now?"

Hermione was speechless. The she started laughing. "You died because you tripped over a rubber chicken. Hahaha!"

LV just sighed and smiled at his hysterical daughter.

"I want to see you at dinner at 6:00. OK?"

"Whatever dad. TEEHEE!."

draco

'Daughter. He has a daughter? Is she my age? What is her name? What school is she going to? What does she look like? Hmm…'

Draco wandered aimlessly around the house.

From time to time he heard the light footsteps of his daughter roaming around the house. Strange thing was he could only get glimpses of her. A bit of leg, hair or arm.

'No doubt Voldemort's put a charm on her.'

Draco was skipping down to dinner with the Dark Lord when he heard the two of them talking.

"Who's going around our mansion father? I only ever see glimpses of him. Black robes and arms. That's all I ever see. Who is he? He is strangely familiar to me."

"In good time you will find out."

Draco heard the sound of Apparition.

"Come in."

Draco entered a magnificent dining room. There was a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was a big table for 12 and a littler one for 2.

LV beckoned to the smaller one with two.

As the sat down and had finished eating LV asked him a question.

"Do you have any questions from when you stumbled upon me in my room Draco?"

"Yes I do." This question had been burdening Draco all day.

"What is it?"

"What did you mean by my daughter should be honoured?"

"Draco. Did your parents ever talk to you about your marriage?"

"Suprisingly yes."

"What did the tell you?"

"I'm betrothed to some great wizard's daughter. Apparently she's very pretty and smart. She goes to Beauxbatons and is 3 months younger than me."

"Finally they tell you something of importance." LV smiled

"Are you happy about the idea?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I believe in at least going to the same school as the person I'm getting married to. Maybe go on a date with them first."

"What would you do if I told you your future wife would be no other than my daughter?"

Draco fainted.

"Oops."


	3. Sorryit got deleted

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in his fan fiction

A/n I'm realli sorry about this chapter. I accidently deleted it. ARGH! It was like…8 pages long and now I can't even remember it so I'll just briefly summarise what happened in this chapter.

---Hermione arrives at station…she is very pretty…all the guys like her…

---Draco is also at station…he is sad…both his parents are dead…

Lucius killed Narcissa and Snape in a jealous fit of rage and then Voldemort killed Lucius with the permission of Draco. That is how Draco ends up at LV's house in the beginning.

Btw…Draco has been told he is betrothed to Lv's daughter..

Hermione has just been told she is to marry one of LV's most faithful deatheaters..

(A/N: hehehehehe)

Hermione gets chatted up by Harry who still doesn't know who she is. Hermione is head girl. Everyone knows her last name is Riddle but thinks nothing of it.

Hermione doesn't like Harry that much anymore. She falls asleep in Head's cabin.

Draco meanwhile is being pushed around a bit by everyone. He is very sad. He is engaged to LV's daughter. He has never seen her before and frankly, he doesn't really want to marry her. LV knows this. Draco enters the Head cabins.

Hermione wakes up and see Draco Malfoy. She hasn't seen him in 5 years. But she screams anyway. By the way Hermione is engaged too.

And that's basically all that happened in this chapter. I CANT BELIEVE I DELETED IT! ARGH!


	4. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction except the plot

The new girl

A/N: IM SO ANRY AT THE MOMENT. I ACCIDENTLY DELETED THE CHAPTER BEFORE THIS!OMG!NOOO! it was a really important chapter.

Now I have to type it again!NO!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Draco entered the cabin he saw asleep by the window. She was definitely the Head girl. She had the Badge but he had never seen her before. No girl in the year had hair as straight as that. Or a body like that either. This was impossible. This was the new girl from Beaux-batons. New people couldn't become Head. He'd never even heard of a new person coming to Hogwarts before. He learned forwards to study her face when her eyes suddenly flew open. A beautiful purple. That's when she screamed.

Draco scrambled backwards while the girl reorientated herself. She was rather red which was different from the golden brown skin he had just observed.

"Draco?"

'_What? How does she know me?'_

"Is that you?"

"Yeh. I'm Draco," Draco was very confused. _ 'How could this girl already know me?' _

"Are you Head boy?"

"Are you Head girl?"

"Yeh"---_Draco_

"Yep"---_Hermione_

"So, what's your name?"

"Hermione Riddle."

'_Riddle! Did I hear correctly?'_

"Aren't you from Beauxbatons?"

"Yeh"

"How come you were made Head girl?"

"Why don't you ask Dumbledore?"

"You know Dumbledore?"

"What? You think I'm completely stupid?"

"Of course not."

There was an awkward silence for the next few minutes which was interrupted by a group of people who decided to visit Hermione.

After Hermione's close call about her name she decided not to speak anymore. No one was to know she was Hermione Granger. Not until she got to Hogwarts anyway. She'd almost told Draco about herself. He'd change so much! He didn't act like a total jerk. He seemed a lot more polite than 2 weeks ago. But he seemed so sad. She was just about to ask him what was bothering him when Harry and his Lunatic gang burst in.

"Hey new girl!"

"I'd prefer my name." Hermione said coldly.

"Sorry." Harry said whilst winking at Ron.

"So what's your name?"

"Please Harry. You wouldn't want me to tell Ginny that you've been trying to hook up with me would you?"

Harry looked gob-smacked. Draco had his usual smirk.

"Malfoy! Don't you dare smirk at me!' Harry shouted.

"Leave him alone. He's already got enough things on his mind without you guys bothering him." Hermione said tiredly.

"Well you obviously don't know who I am, do you?" Harry said smugly

"Yes I actually do. You're Harry Potter. You **think** you're the Saviour of the World. Your best friend's gay. Your girlfriend's name is Ginny Weasely. Your best friend's sister. You cheat on her. She doesn't deserve you. And you still like a girl called Hermione Granger." Hermione smiled as she finished showing her perfect teeth.

"You're going to pay for that." With that, Harry and Ron left.

As soon as they left Draco broke into mad laughter.

"How do you know all that?" He managed to say whilst laughing.

Hermione just smiled and stared out the window.

By the end of the train ride everyone had heard about the new Beauxbatons girl who was hot, insulted Harry Potter and had managed to become Head girl. Surprisingly Draco Malfoy had become Head boy. Dumbledore had finally cracked.

Already Hermione felt that Draco had changed. A LOT! He was no longer the Draco Malfoy she remembered. The evil "I hate mudbloods" guy. Now he was a lost "What do I do?" guy. Sadly he still didn't know that the new Head-girl was actually Hermione Granger. This hot ex-Beauxbatons girl was the nerdy Hermione Granger. Weird.

As soon as Hermione and Draco got into the horseless carriage, Draco had only one question.

"Mione, what house are you in?"

Hermione didn't respond. Draco repeated the question only louder.

"Oh. Sorry, just thinking''

"So….what house are you in?"

"I used to be in Griffindor."

"What! How can you be in Gryffindor when you've never been here?"

"I said…used to."

'_But how could she have been in Gryffindor? What does she mean….used to…No one can change houses. That's impossible!'_

"So what house are you in now?"

"I'm going to be re-sorted at the Feast."

'_RESORTED? WTF? She's been here before? How come I've never seen her? Is that why she knows me?'_

"You know about the feast?"

"Why does everyone think I'm stupid?" Hermione's eyes turned a mean blue.

'_Woah…shit...I think I need an eye check up.' _

Strange but scary.

"Sorry"

"It's ok." Hermione's eyes turned back to their usual unusual lilac.

It was awkward silence all the way up to the castle until the feast.

"Welcome back Hogwarts students! I have 2 big announcements to make after the feast. Please wait until these stupid first years have finished sorting."

"Now tuck in!"

Hermione and Draco were sitting at the end of the Slytherin Table. Hermione was trying to ignore all the male eyes on her. Draco was trying to avoid being touched by Pansy. She could tell that Ron and Harry were still looking at her. They still didn't recognise her! Idiots. Hermione ate very little feeling the butterflies in her stomach knowing what she had to go through in approximately 15 minutes. The whole school would know who she was. It didn't scary then but she knew it was going to be. She was going to be resorted. But why? She belonged in Gryffindor. Dumbledore better have a good reason for this.

"Why aren't you eating?" Draco asked, he noticed she had an apple since the train.

"Not hungry,"

"Nervous?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your face screws up a bit. I do that too."

"You do?" Hermione immediately felt slightly relaxed.

"Yeh. Don't worry. Whatever you do, nothing's ever going to change who you are inside."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

'_She kissed me. Who exactly is she? What that just a thank you kiss or what?'_

Suddenly Dumbledore's voice rang out and all the food disappeared.

"Now. Time for my 2 big announcements. OK.

We think Professor Snape has died. He seems to have disappeared "

There was mass cheering whilst Draco winced when this was announced.

"2. We have a new student in 7th Year. She is the current Head-girl. You may be wondering why I chose this new girl. But you will see soon she is actually an old student. Miss Riddle. Please come here."

When Dumbledore had announced there was a new student all the heads turned towards her. There was great mumbling when people found out she was the Head-girl. There was even more mumbling when he announced she was an old student. Hermione walked over to Dumbledore.

"This is the first time in Hogwarts History a magical being has ever been resorted. I'm afraid this is an occasion where it must happen." Everything was dead silent as Dumbledore placed the hat on Hermione's head.


	5. Forgive and Forget

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fan fiction belongs to me except the plot

All a lie

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immediately Hermione's world was pushed into a world of thought. 'I remember you. You're the smart one. Gryffindor with Harry Potter you were. I'm afraid I've made a mistake. There was a powerful charm on you. I was forced to tell a lie. Now I put you where you truly belong.'

"SLYTHERIN!" A great gasp went throughout the whole Hall. Hermione slumped to the ground. Draco ran over. He felt a connection he had never felt before in his life. Not even with family.

Hermione opened her eyes to see Draco for the second time that day leaning over her.

"Good. She's alright." Dumbledore said briskly.

"Students! Please quiet down. I wish to celebrate the return of an ex-Hogwarts student. MISS HERMIONE GRANGER!"

There was a bang as Harry Potter fell onto the floor. There was a great matter of shouting and Draco just stared at her.

"Quiet!" Dumbledore shouted. "I wish to welcome her back with a warm heart. And I'm sure you do too. Now go to bed."

Hermione knew this was going to happen yet she didn't think it was going to be this bad. No one would believe she was the ex-Gryffindor Hermione Granger. She was now a riddle. She was a pureblood. This was only a scratch from a thorn. She would survive. Draco was very quiet as they walked back to their Head's room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Hermione Granger. Surely this couldn't be the same Hermione Granger he had taunted those many years ago. She had every reason to hate him. Yet she acted like none of those things happened. Maybe she's done the whole forgive and forget thing.'_

"Forgive and Forget." Hermione voice broke his thoughts. How could she know what he was thinking about?

"What?" Draco was bewildered.

"It's the password."

"O…Ok…"

Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole and disappeared. Draco followed.

"So. You're in Slytherin."

"No shit, Sherlock,"

"Why'd you leave Hogwarts anyway?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." _'I left Hogwarts because my father wanted me to.'_

"So. Where do your parents live?"

"Far from here," this was partly true. Her father did live far from Hogwarts. That's why he had to use a Phoenix to carry mail. They were the only things fast enough. Her mother was gone. Far from here.

"Ok,' suddenly there was a puff of smoke and a beautiful white phoenix appeared.

"OMG. That's the rarest type of Phoenix there is. Only 7 in the world. It's white. Whose is it?' Draco was genuinely excited.

"Calm down Draco. That's my Dad's." She untied the letter tied to Diana's leg (Dee-ah-nah)

_"My dearest daughter,_

_Back at Hogwarts I see. I just mailed to check up on you. Keep nice Diana here to mail me. She's the only bird who knows where I am. Think of it as an early birthday present. Luv always, Your Father._

_PS ..Btw. Your husbands going to be totally hot. I checked him out a few days ago._

"You're getting married?"

"I like to think of it as a death wish for the guy. And dad."

'_Well, I guess she knows the uncertainty of betrothals.'_

"So. What are you going to do about your Phoenix? Are you going to take it up to the Owlery?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not. She is my most treasured possession. She is the only link between me and my father. If she is lost, I lose all contact with my father."

"Don't you think she'll make a bit of a mess? Some noise?"

"Diana is a very intelligent phoenix. Trust me. You'll love the noise she makes. Sing for us Diana."

Immediately the white phoenix started singing the most enchanting song Draco had ever heard. It was sweet and melodious. Suddenly it flew onto him and cried on him. _'Wt…'_

He suddenly felt happy and light as if all the burdens he carried were off his shoulders.

"Diana is not a normal Phoenix. As well as healing wounds, she can heal emotional hurts and sadness, that's what she had done to you now."

"Wow."

"Now. If you'll excuse me, I'm a bit sleepy. Good night,"

Hermione walked into her bedroom beckoning Diana at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This could not be happening. Hermione Ugly Granger had transformed into Hermione Hot Riddle. These things just don't happen! Yet he was more into her personality than looks. He had never gotten over the fact she had stood up for him on the train knowing fully he was Draco Bitch Malfoy. She had totally insulted Harry Wanna-be Potter. And she had called one of her best friends gay. She did that because they were putting him down. Things like that just don't happen! He couldn't be friends with her. Not after the whole commotion with LV. (Lord Voldemort).

**flashback**

Draco was suddenly in a dark circular room. LV was standing in the middle with Draco's father bowing to the floor. LV was very angry

"Your emotions control you, Lucius."

"I am truly sorry, my lord,"

"I'm afraid sorry isn't enough,"

"Draco will stand up for me!"

"Draco? Will you?"

"No, my lord"

"And why is that?"---Voldemort had said with a wry, grim but knowing smile

"My father killed my mother and my mentor in a jealous fit of rage." Draco remembered his voice so clearly it scared him. It was all cold fury.

"See Lucius? I'm afraid he doesn't agree with."

"You little bastard. I fed you, housed you and cared for you and this is how you repay me? I'm your father!"

"My father would never have killed my mother just because he felt like it!" Draco spat out.

"Avada kedav--" Lucius aimed a Killer Curse at Draco at the same time Voldemort did. Except Voldemort was faster. Lucius lay dead on the ground.

"I'm afraid it had to be done Draco."

"I know. He deserved it."

"I see you are now parentless."

"I am," Draco replied sadly

"You can stay at my Manor if you wish,"

"I am eternally grateful, my lord."

Voldemort nodded and exited.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly Draco was snapped out of thought as someone tapped his shoulder.

"'Mione?"

"Aren't you going to bed? It's already 1am."

"Couldn't sleep. I'm not that tired," Draco was a really good liar. He was actually tired shitless. "What about you?"

"Just had a disturbing dream," _'as usual '_

"What was it about"

'_You'_

"Just about people close to me,"

"Such as?"

'_If my dream was about people close to me why were you in it Draco?'_

"My father"

"Who is your father?"

Hermione stayed silent.

"Ok, so what's your father's name?"

"Why do people ask about my father!"

"Who asked about your father?"

"You and Scarhead!"

"I thought he was your best friend,"

"People change Draco. I thought you of all people would know that," With that Hermione walked back into her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's dream…

Hermione was on top of a tower overlooking mountains and lakes. A vast kingdom. She was lying, sprawled on her back with a wound in her stomach. She was dying. Suddenly the scenery changed. She was in a lush garden. It was a frozen scene. A man was on one knee proposing to her. It was Draco.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then she woke up. (A/N: O..how dramatic…I'm crap at describing dreams and stuff.)


	6. With You

isclaimer: Nothing in this fan fiction belongs to me except the plot.

With you

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh great! Double DADA," Draco groaned. DADA was his worst subject. He couldn't do anything right. He tried a blocking spell on Potter the other day and ended up dakking him instead, leaving a very confused and angry Harry Potter in his 'I love Dobby' boxers. He was on the verge of failing DADA. 'I'm so screwed!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes! Double DADA! My fave!" Hermione loved DADA. DADA at Hogwarts was a lot better than at Beauxbatons. Half the girls would exit the classrooms because they felt their hair was in danger. Stupid twits. Plus, Hermione was practising in the holidays. She could do advanced Auror DADA. She learnt how to cast dark spells and block them. She was sure to be top of the grade as usual.

Hermione was one of the first to enter the classroom and Draco was one of the last. She was sitting up the back with Draco the whole lesson and Draco was given a lot of envious looks from many guys. Many of the girls were giving Hermione the death glare as she talked to Draco.

"Today we are doing the Patronus Charm. Mr Potter, could you please demonstrate."

"Sorry Professor. I've hurt my wrist. I guess we can't do the Patronus Charm today considering I'm the only who'll do it."

"I can Professor." Hermione said loudly.

"Please Hermione. Stop showing off." Harry yawned

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you."

"Just because you like me Hermione."

"Just because you like me Harry doesn't mean I like you. Now please. SHUTUP."

"Expecto Patronum!" There was a burst of light and a phoenix appeared. It flew around the classroom once and landed on Hermione's desk.

"Nicely done Miss Riddle! Much more elegant than Mr Potter stupid antlered deer."

Harry was outraged.

'_Let's see how you deal with this._'

"Imperio," Harry whispered under his breath.

'_Get out of my head you bastard. ' _

Harry was astounded. No one could resist the Imperio Charm but him.

'_levicorpus' _

Non-verbal magic.

'_Let's see you block this one,_'  Harry

'_They don't work on me Harry.'  Hermione_

He looked over at Hermione and saw that she was talking to Draco.

'_How is she talking to me?'_

'_Wouldn't you like to know?'_

Harry looked over again and matched her gaze. Suddenly his head exploded with pain and he lost consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had just showed off to the class when she heard Harry's voice in her head,_' Let's see how you deal with this,'_

'_Imperio,' _Hermione immediately recognised it as the Imperius Curse and used her own made up spell to block it.

'_Get of my head you bastard.'_

Hermione glanced over and saw Harry with a shocked face.

'_Levi corpus'_ Hermione knew this was non-verbal magic.

Suddenly something in her head snapped.

'_They don't work on me,'_

Someone in her head said to Harry. Someone angry. Someone unknown in Hermione's head. Someone's soul.

'_How is she talking to me?'_

Again the voice replied in a voice much like Hermione's

'_Wouldn't you like to know?'_

Hermione had no control over herself. She turned her head to look over at Harry and poured all her magical abilities into her eyes hoping it would do something. Suddenly Harry Potter screamed and collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco had been watching Hermione the whole time. She was concentrating awfully hard for a DADA lesson. He started to understand what was going on as he observed Hermione's vacant expression and Harry's shocked one. He saw, as she turned around to look at Harry that there was a shift in magical currents in the room.

'_This is impossible. This is advanced dark magic. Only LV can do this.' _

As he saw Harry Potter scream he also saw Hermione's eye colours changing to an ice blue. Not the nice blue eyes a lot of girls would've liked. But a chilling evil bright ice blue. After Harry had collapsed he saw that her eye colours had turned back to normal.

"Woah," Hermione looked as if she was lost, "What just happened?"

"What?" _'What does she mean, what just happened?'_

Hermione just shook her head in confusion. "Never mind."

"Ok," Draco was equally confused. _'I must consult the Dark Lord with this. This is unexpected. This is very wrong.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione left DADA rather quickly and headed into the Head's common room.

'_What's happening to me?'_

'_Why do you ask? I saved your life.'_The voice had come back

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Dearest Harry was trying to flip you upside down. I saved you from public humiliation my little Tasia.'_

'_Tasia?'_

'_It's been so long.'_

'_So long? What do you mean?'_

'_In good time you'll find out.'_

'_As long as you don't try to kill anybody next time they annoy me. Got it?'_

'_What-ever you say, little Tasia.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"Hermione,"

"Wa?" Hermione was caught off guard as Draco came running in through the portrait hole.

"I told you to wait up. What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?"

"What? Now I'm not allowed to feel worried now?"

"Since when have you felt anything for me? You made my years at Hogwarts a living hell, ever since Day 1. And now that I change my looks you suddenly develop an interest for me? You know full well that I hate people who go for looks. If I were Hermione ugly bushy haired muggle born Granger would you want to talk to me? No! Now that I'm Hermione good looking pureblood Riddle does that make me different inside? NO! You said that your self just before you figured out I was Hermione Granger. Don't worry nothing's ever going to change who you are inside. That's exactly what you said to me. And look at you now. I exit DADA quickly and you suddenly rush after me as if I'm leaving forever. If I were Hermione Granger you wouldn't have cared if the Basilisk came back to life and dragged me down to the Chamber of Secrets. I remember clearly in 2nd year you wanted me to die. Now look at you. Seriously."

'_She's a pureblood, from when?'_

Draco looked taken back. "I thought you of all people would understand."

"Understand what, Malfoy?"

"People change."

With that he walked out of the Common room, not looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione felt so humiliated. She had let her emotions get her. He was only trying to help yet she had totally gone off at him. What was wrong with her? She decided to write a letter to her father.

"Dearest Father,

You told me there was a big secret you were to tell me. I would be much obliged if you could tell me in the next mail. Diana is doing very well here. She ate Hedwig on my command the other day. Quite amusing. I feel so ashamed Father. I let my emotions take control over me and I totally insulted this guy who's really nice and was trying to help me. I felt so bad. Besides that, nothing much has happened here at Hogwarts.

Love always….Hermione"

She tied this to Diana's leg and shooed her out the window. She decided not to tell her father about the whole voice inside her head thing. It might've freaked him out a little. If only she could talk to him face to face.

Once finished the letter Hermione ran out of the common room in search of Draco. Instead she ran into both Dumbledore and Draco.

"Hermione, we are arranging a Halloween Ball in a month and you and Draco must arrange it soon. You must go together as a couple….OR ELSE….. I see that you get the message. Now shoo!"

"I'm sorry Draco. I just felt so full of myself and I just didn't realise you had feelings too. I'm really sorry."

"You talk too much. A simple sorry would suffice." With that Draco kissed her. It wasn't urgent and passionate. Just light and carefree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't really be bothered with the whole..do this many reviews and ill post another chapter thing,. but leaving a review would be nice


	7. Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fiction except the plot. NONE of the characters belong to me. Except Lord Dracon. You'll find out later.

Author's Notes…

If any of you readers think that this story is increasingly similar with a fan fic named "To my Betrothed" I'm not copying the authors or anything. I created mainly the plot for "To my Betrothed" with my friends and incorporated my old plot into this story.

u suk ally!...well not realli considering ….dw

This is kinda my first fan fic bi myself so…yeh…\. Until then. Cya!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_I'm sorry Draco. I just felt so full of myself and I just didn't realise you had feelings too. I'm really sorry."_

"_You talk too much. A simple sorry would suffice." With that Draco kissed her. It wasn't urgent and passionate. Just light and carefree._

'_OMg….what the hell did he do that for?'_

"I'm sorry Draco," Hermione turned and walked away.

"Well that went well," commented Dumbledore (WTF)

Draco was speechless. This had never happened to him before. _'First my parents and my reputation. What's happening to this world? No one understands me. All they do is see me as the famed death eater's son. My father was not even worthy of being in the same room at LV. But she rejected me. I thought she would understand.'_

Draco slowly turned and walked towards the Head common room. As he walked in through the portrait he saw a crying Hermione in front of the fireplace. She had a letter clutched in her hand that was half smudged from her tears and half crushed from her hand.

"Hermione. What's wrong?" Draco was extremely concerned. Hermione's face was all blotchy from the tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong?"

He put his hand on her back but felt an immense burning pain in his arm and quickly withdrew. _'Wt…'_

She turned her head around slowly. He saw her eye colour changing from lilac to the eerie blue he feared. '_Something's wrong. Very wrong.'_

"Get away from me," Hermione's voice had turned dark and indescribable. Something was wrong.

"What?"

"Didn't you hear me? Get away from me!" Hermione's face was tight in anger and Draco started to notice the colour of her hair changing. It started to turn an evil black.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" This was by far the scariest sight of Draco's life. Seeing a girl that you like blow over just because you put your hand on her back in an action to comfort her, just turn into the scariest witch creature is not something you're going to forget easily. Hermione looked extremely nightmarish with ice blue eyes, almost glowing black hair and now her hands were transforming into sharp jet black claws. She seemed to grow in size. Almost towering over Draco. At that moment she slowly seemed to shrink and she collapsed onto the floor.

"Draco, I'm so sorry," she sobbed into his shoulder.

Draco stroked her hair, speechless.

As soon as Hermione got back to her room Diana was waiting for her with a letter. It was from her father.

"My dearest Hermione,

I have just been informed that your adoptive parents passed away yesterday. It grieves me greatly to tell you this news. It seems that evil wizards of some sort murdered them. I'm afraid they were looking for something in your muggle home. No doubt your adoptive mother and father protested. My Hermione. It grieves me much to tell you this.

Love always Your Father"

'_NO. This is not happening. This is all a dream. Malfoy is getting to my head._' Yet something in her heart was gone. Forever. Her family. It took a full 10 minutes for this to settle in. Hermione broke down in front of the fireplace with the letter in her hand. This was something Diana could not take away. The beast of pain was raging in her heart. Within 10 minutes Draco had entered the Common room. She didn't sense him until she felt his hand on her back. As soon as she realised he was there the little voice in her head became a scream. It took over her whole body. She had no control. She was in a physic prison within her mind. She started shrieking at Draco with a voice that was not hers. Something dark. Something old. Something powerful. Something angry and unloved. She felt the emotions of many years. She felt rejection, pain, humiliation, betrayal and finally love. She fought and regained control of her own body only to see a shaken Draco in front of her. She did not know what had happened. Only that she had hurt him.

"I'm so sorry"

That night as Hermione fell asleep she had a disturbing dream.

She saw two people in a room. A beautiful woman with black hair and blue eyes was standing in the room with a blond haired and grey eyed man. It was clear that they were in love. But this scene didn't exactly depict their love, more a lost love or a deteriorating one. Everything was blurry and could not see the people's faces clearly.

"Anastasia, you must not continue on with what you are doing."

"I am happy with what I am doing. What do you have against it?"

"I can not do it, Tasia."

"What can't you do?" The woman now had an evil glare to her eyes. They seemed to be bottomless and empty.

"I can not continue with this life of betrayal and lies. It may be in your nature but not in mine."

"How dare you turn down me? I am Anastasia, the greatest witch of all time. You can not do this to me. You love me!"

"You will always be the Anastasia I knew yet I could not love a woman who killed the innocent just for the assurance of her eternal life"

"You love me. You said so yourself."

"Love makes us blind Anastasia. You have caused so much pain and destruction. You must be destroyed."

The woman issued an evil laugh.

"You know that I can not be defeated by spells and curses. Those things are useless on me. Only the One Sword can cause me any harm. You know how impossible it is for me to be killed. I am the Queen of two nations, legendary and powerful. I must be tainted by the**_colour of the moon_**. Even if anyone finds this sword no one can match me in a sword fight. Except you, my love. You would not dare to fight me would you?"

"I'm afraid I have to. You refuse to back down even for love. You're no longer the woman I loved."

"You will never defeat me." The woman said as she drew out a sword.

"Sadly I must do this." The woman gave an evil hiss as she saw the man draw out a sword made of pure gold tipped with silver. In the handle was the legendary Philosopher's Stone.

"HOW?"

As they both got ready to fight the man said one last thing "Once a woman I loved told me, if I believed I could do anything."

"A nice memory you have Lord Dracon. But I believe I will win this battle, thus the war."

The swords clashed. This put all of Anastasia's skills to the test. She used every strategy she knew. Yet this didn't work as her teacher had been Lord Dracon himself. Lord Dracon's legendry swordsmanship was shining through as they battled up the stairs. He took a big swipe but Anastasia didn't jump back quick enough. He nicked her unprotected stomach leaving a wound and a trickle of blood. Anastasia's face contorted in anger and took furious blows at the man. The man was surprisingly calm as he parried her blows slowly moving up the stairs. At last they got up the stairs onto the top of the tower they were in. The sky was starry and a perfect night just to enjoy. Obviously this was not the case. **_Anastasia was tiring unusually fast_**. There were screams and cries issuing from the towers around her. Screams of anguish and pain. Screams for innocent ones. Innocent children and parents.

"Anastasia, you know you can not defeat me without your full powers."

"Do not doubt me, Dracon. You've made that mistake before."

The woman hissed.

She let her guard down as she was backed towards the edge of the tower. Grasping the opportunity Lord Dracon plunged his sword straight into her stomach. She gasped in pain and surprise as she fell to her knees. Her face was a mixture of shock and pain. The man had a tear trickling down his cheek as he kneeled in front of the woman, as he dropped his sword.

"I am so sorry. My job is done." The woman's face was strangely calm as she slowly picked up the sword next to her and without notice plunged it upwards straight into his heart, killing him instantly. The woman slowly sank to the ground summoning a white phoenix from nowhere.

"Diane. You can not heal me now. It's too late. But I have a job for you." The phoenix seemed to understand everything the woman said. As the woman slowly died the towers close and far started to crumble along with her life, killing all its inhabitants. All was destroyed except the soul of the young queen and the son of Lord Dracon Malfia. Mighty turrets and towers were built among the ruins of Atlantis. Never suspecting what had happened to the mighty nation that had stood before it.

The Queen's second nation was of a great secret. How she acquired the support of this nation no one knows. For she was the Queen of the most feared nation in the magical realm. The Vampires.

She truly was the Queen of two nations.

Suddenly Hermione woke up. She was on top of the Astronomy Tower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was kinda short chapter. I couldn't really think of anything else othere wise it would've taken another 4 pages.


	8. Legends

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything 'cept the plot._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Suddenly Hermione woke up. She was on top of the Astronomy Tower._

'_Why am I on the Astronomy Tower?'_

'_That was how I__ ended'_

The little voice had returned. Except now it was full of anger and venom.

'_Ended by the only man that I loved and trusted. Betrayed by that one man.'_

'_Were you the in my dream?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Anastasia? That is your name?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Aren't you dead then? Why are you in my head talking to me?'_

'_In good time you will find out'_

'_Who is Lord Dracon? To what family does he belong?'_

'_Do you still not know?'_

Hermione was standing dangerously on the edge of the astronomy tower with her toes dangling off the edge.

'_I have never heard of a Lord Dracon or an Anastasia before.'_

'_Search it.'_

Suddenly a huge gust of abnormal wind blew across the tower making Hermione teeter dangerously. She was about to fall off as strong arms enclosed her quickly and suddenly (Guess who!).

Hermione turned around and gasped.

"Lord Dracon?"

"Draco would be just fine." Draco smiled mischievously then stopped as he looked at Hermione's horrified face.

"You. Dracon? Draco? Malfoy?"

"Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy." Draco looked very confused

"That's impossible." Hermione walked away without realising he had just saved her life.

Draco was awake when he saw Hermione get out of her room, exit the common room and head down the hallway to the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

'_Wth is she doing now?'_

Draco quietly followed her all the way up the Astronomy Tower although he was a good 10 metres away from her. She was deep in thought on top of the Astronomy Tower when he came and stood next to her. Still she did not notice. She woke up and still she did not notice. As a strong wind blew across the Tower she didn't realise she was falling off the tower. Draco, on instinct grabbed her and held on.

'_WTH is SHE DOING? FALLING OFF THE TOWER? WTH?'_

"Lord Dracon?"

"Draco would be just fine." _'huh? Dracon?'_

"You. Dracon? Draco? Malfoy?"

"Yes. My name is Draco Malfoy_." 'o….k'_

"That's impossible." _'What? I just saved her life. What's she doing?'_

Draco stared after her as she disappeared down the stairs towards the Common Room.

"Calm down Hermione. He's not related to Lord Dracon from your dreams in any sort of way. Although they look identical and the fact Anastasia wants to kill him does not make him have to do anything with the guy."

'There's bound to be something in 'History of the Dark Arts.' I know there is. Anastasia and Lord Dracon.'

Hermione hurried to her room and took out her 'History of the Dark Arts' from her trunk. LV had got it from somewhere unknown.

'_Thank you father!'_

It was an extremely rare book. Believed to be only one in existence. It was a full account of the History of the Dark Arts. When evil thing's happened. Why they happened. Who did it. How it was solved. It was a self recording book and so it had happenings from the beginning of the age. It was her mother's family heirloom. There were much more evil wizards than Voldemort in here. Aparrently Hitler was a wizard too. Hermione was wishing that the story of Anastasia and Lord Dracon was here. To help, this book also had a family tree recorder. It recorded the family tree of everyone in the world. It was self directed so you could speak to it and it would turn to the page you wanted it to. It was also enchanted to show personal maps and belongings. She greatly admired the creator such an object as it could also disguise itself into a random school book.

'_Wonderful.'_

She thought as she read a story about Harry Potter and the Basilisk. It even had her name in it. Not only did it tell legendary stories. But it did so in great detail. There were past prophecies and prophecies that were yet to come true.

"Show me the story of Anastasia and Lord Dracon." Hermione whispered.

The book snapped open and stared to flip pages furiously until it came to page 9498274327.

"Legend of the two."

This story is not a mere legend. It may seem like one but if you think it's a legend, you're stupid. Lord Dracon was the first of his line. Believed to be the first pureblood along with the great witch Anastasia Dendraeo. Remember, this story dates back before the birth of Jesus Christ. Long before. They were a hidden civilisation. More advanced than we can ever wish to be. Queen Anastasia was their ruler. This nation could only by a female, if ruled by a male meant the end of their race. The queen was to have child, only one. It was always a girl. Always. The father would have to be of noble birth. They were to be related to the Queen herself. It could be a cousin, nephew or uncle of some sort. To break this rule would also mean the end of the nation. How this nation ended? I will tell you now.

Queen Anastasia Dendraeo was the most beautiful witch in the world. She will always be till the end of the age. But to see her in anger was to see your death. Rumours fly that she shared some of her deadly power the legendary basilisk giving it the much feared death look. She was feared and admired among all in her land. She had complete control and could do anything she wanted. She was extremely intelligent and cunning. Always thinking she was. She was set to marry her uncle when she met a stranger by the woods while she was walking. She had never seen him before but felt some sort of connection with him. She cancelled the wedding as she was intrigued by this new man. She met him secret for 1 year and without the whole land, there was peace. This man was Lord Dracon Malfia. Considering Queen Anastasia, with the vast amounts of power she had, she could do anything if she had the approval of the people. She and Lord Dracon became lovers. After a few months after this happened the Queen found out she was pregnant (OMg). This was the heir to her nation. Her daughter. Her family. She saw a vision and saw that she would die just 4 days after the birth if her daughter. One of the weak traits of the Queen was power. She had a hunger for power that could not be quenched. She looked for remedies for the cure of her death. One was the philosopher's Stone. It was buried within the heart of the city and only one with good intentions could retrieve it. It was attached to a sword whom the God himself had blessed if one day, one of the great Queens were to be destroyed this was the weapon to do it. Queen Anastasia had the blood of immortality so powerful that spells could not kill them. Yet she was still prone to injuries of the flesh. Perhaps weaken them slightly but there was no way of destroying them but to pierce them through with this sword. It was called the 'One Sword.' As the Queen was searching for a cure for the one thing that could take her from her immortality she created the 3 Unforgivable Curses. The same 3 curses we fear today. They had no effect on her whatsoever but she found this was a sort of entertainment. She had changed into a cruel dictator. Near birth she found two ways to save her life. One was the way of the Reawakening and the other was the eternal spell. She gave birth to a beautiful daughter which she named Tasia. She was equal in beauty to her mother even when she was only a few hours old. ON the day of birth she claimed war upon the Faeran King, ruler of the Divine and Immortal Realm. As the Queen entered the fourth day after birth she had already prepared for the Reawakening. The Reawakening was a curse. You would come to life every 100 years to inhabit the earth for 10 years. To the Queen, in the 10 years she was alive on the earth she would find the Philospher's Stone and live for all eternity. The catch? She was to kill all the half bloods or muggle borns in her land. Every single one. She was unsuccessful in her Reawakening process as she was killed the night before with the legendary 'One Sword.' She was forced to chant the eternal spell. She was to chant the spell to an object or living thing that would willingly take her soul into its body. She was to be forced to wait until Lord Dracon's heir turned up at the same place where her descendant was. Her soul could be reborn into the body of her last remaining descendant until one day the descendant would somehow forget the life she had lived and re-emerge as Anastasia Dendraeo. To fully re-emerge as the cruel dictator she truly was the descendent would face exactly what the Queen had faced that had turned her into such a tyrant, betrayal of the worst. But until that day she would remain a dormant woman, trapped inside the barriers of her own curse. Once fully re-emerged she would start her reign of chaos and destruction. One that will be well welcomed as by this time the wizarding community will be too prideful and need a major setback. She will be the height of the War of Existence and she will win. Once the war is won she will start her full reign of destroying all muggle-borns and half bloods. She had no grudge against purebloods except the Malfia line. She was to kill the last descendent of the Malfia line. Why the Malfia line? Because Lord Dracon was the one that killed her in the end. The Queen was loved, betrayed and destroyed, freeing yet killing the Atlanteans. On the fourth day the queen and Lord Dracon were locked in a fierce sword battle. He had 'Deleimoi' (Often translated in the muggle text as Excalibur or the Sword Of Peace). She was half killed on top of the tower. Through her anger she managed to kill the Lord Dracon with her as well. With her last ounce of strength, she sang her soul into her white phoenix. White Pheonix's were the sign of royalty in their land. The thing is, if Anastasia had not feared the death she had seen, would she have died? If she hadn't had that vision would she have died? Or did she just kill herself with her stupid attempts to force a vision not to come true, but ended up helping it come true anyway? When she will appear again, no one knows. Her legend died with her people. The Atlantians. This is their story.

The prophecy

Returned from the past,

Bitten by the half dead,

Love, betrayal, destruction,

History will repeat itself,

Starting the war,

Once won to the Dark Side everyone will turn,

Ended by the noble birth, grey of eye,

'Deleimoi' under stone and chain,

Fought to the death watched by mountains and valleys.

The colour of the moon will be her death.

This is the Prophecy of the Two.

Lord Dracon had 2 secrets. Many people say he was a royal. Of which empire no one knew. But royal he was and deep blue blood ran in his veins. Even I can not reveal to you which kingdom he governs as powerful spells were placed to keep it a secret. He had a son. His deceased wife who was also of royal blood died giving birth to him. A spitting image of his father. His line continues on to this day as well as Queen Anastasia's. When Atlantis fell the curse of the Queen's were broken and her only daughter gave birth to twins. A girl and a boy. Tasia and Salazar. Yes, Salazar is the Feared Queen's grandson. He was blessed with the gift of Parseltongue just like his grandmother. Tasia continued on and carried out the task of her lineage. She had the power to change shape. Not a metamorphagus. Metamorphagus can only change their appearance to something humanic. Tasia had the power to transform into anything she wished. Her line carried this power and still does today. Salazar died childless and the daughter, Tasia was given the task of continuing the line. Knowledge of their heritage was lost. Surnames were changed many times. All memory was lost as they slowly dwindled away fading from existence until only one remains alive today. For Lord Dracon's son? Believed to be the son of the first pure blood wizard this line grew to be arrogant and self assured. From this line was born the Pure blood families. They were no different from the half bloods or the muggleborns. They had no special powers or privileges. Only self assurance of their 'Pure blood.' They too lost knowledge of their true heritage and power. Only the direct descendents had some power. They were the only ones that could attain the 'One sword' if necessary. They too have vanished off the face of this earth except for one. He is almost a clone of Lord Dracon. Within a decade the sole survivors of these to legendary lines meet. History will repeat itself as they fall in love, betray each other and end up killing each other. Queen Vashta of the Vampires is one of the last direct descendants of Queen Anastasia. She is the first in her line since Queen Anastasia to be of vampire heritage, just like her ancestor. Her mother was bitten by a vampire just hours before Vashta was born making her a half vampire. She was a vampire in every single was except she had the unnatural lure of a human. She is famous for her cruel yet intelligent ways to win wars and extract information. She is the mother of the last heir who is alive at this moment. She will not be revealed her powers as a half vampire until the day she is re-bitten by her mother. Many rumours fly around this story.

'_WTH just happened? There is no way I am related to some random evil Atlantic Queen that's inhabiting my body and is out to kill the sole survivor of the Malfia line. They're all probably dead anyway. I mean. Wth.'_

She was still dumbstruck when Draco walked in through the portrait.

"You ok?" he asked

Something clicked in Hermione's head

"Get away from me_." 'OMG He's the one!'_

"If I don't are you going to turn all scary again?"

"Please Draco." She said this softly remembering the last time she had said get away.

"Ok." Draco was really confused as he walked back to his dormitory.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End! Please write review. It will seriously help! LIKE SERIOUSLY!

colour of the moon silver…you'll see why later if you're smart. :D


	9. TOgether

Disclaimer; nothing in this belongs to me except the plot.

A/N soz ally and kt…I kinda liked the name dendreao and it …eyh….I LOVE U BRI!...btw..jordy is hot! But hes a homo..so yeh.. omg..st pius! We're against you at the Yamaha Festival! We will crush u! (That includes you ben!)

_She was still dumbstruck when Draco walked in through the portrait._

"_You ok?" he asked_

_Something clicked in Hermione's head_

"_Get away from me." 'OMG! He's the one!'_

"_If I don't are you going to turn all scary again?"_

"_Please Draco." She said this softly remembering the last time she had said get away._

"_Ok." Draco was really confused as he walked back to his dormitory._

As soon as he disappeared Hermione hurriedly whispered

"Show me the family tree of the Dendraeo's and Malfia."

The pages rifled to 235461275.

Dendraeo

This tree will start from the famed Queen Anastasia.

Queen Anastasia Dendraeo---- Tasia Dendraeo----Anastasia and Salazar Dendraeo (Salazar changes his surname in the future) ---Lilia Dendraeo --- (surnames are changed) ---Serena and Maxlo Thiala---

Hermione continued to keep reading. There were at least 70 surname changes. Some family was left out as they were not noble enough to be included into the once Dendraeo line. The line was made entirely out of purebloods and no other. There were only one and a half pages left. The line continued with only 2 or 3 names left.

Vashta (surname unknown) + Tom Marvolo Riddle (LV) ---- Name unknown (girl) Riddle (true name to be revealed later.).

The book showed that the mother was now half-dead and had been alive for the past 400 years yet. All the people in this family were purebloods. Except for Vashta who pureblood but also had the blood of a vampire. Therefore they are all purebloods.

Hermione flicked to the Malfia Line.

Lord Dracon Malfia---Robertus Malfia --- Alexia and Lucius Malfia ---Nicholas Malfia ---Penelope Malfia ---Fenrir Malfia---Diana Malfia--- Diaconus Malfia

Hermione flicked forward 24 pages and saw a paragraph where the Malfia's had changed their surname.

In the year 276 the Malfia's decided it was a time to change their surnames. Never forgetting the starter of their line Dracon. Their names were changed to Malfoy.

(A/N: muahahahaha)

'_Draco is Lord Dracon's direct descendent. It can't be true! It is mere legend. There is nothing I should be struggling over. My father would have told me if there was something this big in my life. What was all that talk about that prophecy, anyway?' _

Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"Hermione? What's going on?"

Hermione turned around not at all surprised to see Draco there.

"Draco, it's 4 in the morning. Why are you up?"

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Me? Up? What about you?"

"I just had a lot of things on my mind and I just solved them all."

"Well. I'm glad."

Hermione looked shocked. _ 'He's glad. He sounds like he almost cares.'_

"Why the face, Hermione?"

"I'm just glad you're still with me."

Hermione stood up from the armchair, kissed Draco full on the lips and walked into her bedroom.

Draco was left speechless.

"I'm glad you're here with me too."

Potions:

Hogwarts had gotten a new Potions teacher. Professor Dumbledore himself was going to teach Potions. Hermione and Draco were at the back of the classroom. Harry and Ron were sitting opposite them on the 4 seat desks. They were scrutinising the behaviour of Hermione and Draco. They seemed to not talk to each other but give short glances at each other every 5 seconds.

"This lesson I would like you to create a potion. Any potion you wish. Just make it creative." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Miss Riddle?" As usual Hermione's hand was up in the air

"Any potion sir? Any?" Hermione put an emphasis on the word 'any.'

"Yes Miss Riddle?"

"Can you just make a potion up if you want to?"

"If it doesn't destroy this school then you can."

There was great noise in the classroom as everyone got started. Draco had a potion in mind. A Love potion for Harry. Harry would fall in love with the first male he saw. It would last 24 hours.

Hermione however was working feverishly unlike the rest of the class. What she was creating no one knew. Only Dumbledore had the slightest idea. Hermione was conjuring ingredients out of thin air and muttering words underneath her breath.

After about an hour the class was getting restless as most of them had finished their potions as well as Hermione who had just finished hers. She looked quite pleased with herself.

"Now everyone will explain to the class what their potion is." Dumbledore looked at Ron's failed 'Harry I love you' potion and said "Or what it was supposed to be."

"The draught of living death"

"I don't know"

"Polyjuice potion"

"A Love potion" said Ron

"A Veterism Potion" said Harry

(The truth potion thing that Snape always carries around)

"Amoretia" Draco said (The extremely strong love potion.)

And finally Hermione "A Pensive."

"HOLY SHIT! ...I mean…Congratulations Miss Riddle. I think you have already gone past the NEWTS standard in potions. You will not have to do the test. This is well beyond the skills needed."

"Thank you Professor. May I keep it?"

"You made it, you keep it, now for the rest of you, you will have to switch potions and drink them."

"Actually, we do not have enough time. Potter, Weasley and Malfoy. Please come up to the front with your potions."

Harry, Ron and Draco looked horrified. They slowly got up and walked to the front. No one saw Hermione give Draco's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Harry switch with Draco." Harry gave Draco his truth serum.

"Now, Harry switch again with Ron." Harry gave Ron the Amoretia and Ron gave Harry his Love potion. Draco got the veritism.

"Now drink up." Draco skulled his in one go. "Nicely made Harry."

Draco watched the others drink theirs.

Harry drank his. The first face he saw was Hermione.

'_God, she's beautiful. I love her.'_

Then Harry shouted out, "I LOVE YOU HERMIONE!"

Everyone started laughing.

Ron drank his and his first sight was Draco. Uh oh.

'_God he's hot. Why didn't I notice it before?'_

"Draco honey-bunch, I love you. How about you visit my room at midnight and have a bit of a romp? You know? Some butt rape?"

**(A/N: Can't you just imagine Mr Butler saying that to someone? School thing) **

Ron winked and the rest of the class started to roll around on the ground. Even Hermione was laughing as Draco ran and hid himself behind Hermione.

'_How dare Malfoy even go near Hermione? She's mine! I'm going to ask her out to the Halloween Ball. That'll drive Malfoy crazy. I'll ask her out after dinner.'_

Class was dismissed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Draco skipped Dinner and locked themselves in as a precaution against Ron who was taking every chance to try and rape Draco.

"Damn that Amoretia stuff."

"You have to admit it's pretty funny"

Draco grudgingly agreed but cringed as Ron kept on calling for him through the portrait hole.

"Draco we have to arrange the Halloween Ball."

"Well if you insist. I thought we could have it as a Masquerade Ball."

"Masquerade? As in masked ball?"

"Yes. That idea always appealed to me."

Suddenly Hermione asked a random question.

"What are you thinking about?"

"You." Draco covered his mouth.

'_Good one Potter. I'm going to kill you for making this potion.'_

"What about me?"

"I'm just wondering if you were going to say yes if I asked you to the Halloween Ball."

"What do you think my answer's going to be?"

"Yes" Draco said hopefully

"Then why'd you ask Draco?" Hermione said playfully and then jumped on him. Yes jumped on him. Draco took advantage of this situation and flipped over so she was pinned to the couch he was lying on.

_(I will not go into detail in what happens here. NO THEY DO NOT HAVE SEX! Basically all they do is snog for about an hour)_

snogging finished.

"So is that a yes?" Draco said softly.

"Yes it is Draco. Let's go we're late for supper."

Draco and Hermione held hands as they left to go down to the hall.

supper

"The Head boy and Girl will be here any minute to tell you about the Halloween Ball." Dumbledore said just as the Great Hall doors opened to see the Head girl and Boy come in.

"Sorry we're late Professor. We were a bit busy." Draco said whilst Hermione just smiled.

"Could you please inform the school about the Halloween Ball?"

Hermione stood up.

"Well this year Draco and I have decided to make it a Masquerade theme. You will all have to where masks of some sort and there will be alcohol provided for 7th years and teachers. As for dates, if you are a bit nervous to ask out your crush we have developed a little program where you give us the mail and Draco and I give it to the person you sent it to. All names will be confidential. And there is a change of plans this year. Only 4th years and onwards will be able to go. Sorry about the inconvenience," There were many happy faces in the Hall, Besides the 1st,2nd.and 3rd years. All the teachers were nodding approving the idea about the alcohol.

This time Draco spoke up.

"There will only be one day in which you can ask out your crush through our service, let's call it. That will be the brief two hours today after supper. After today there will be no more allows of us to ask out your crush. Just stick the piece of parchment through the Head's mail hole in the portrait. We will inform you if you are successful or not. Thank you."

Hermione spoke again.

"By the way. Us, heads can not be asked out so don't even think about mailing something to either me or Draco because chances are it will be eaten by my phoenix. There is no other way to ask out someone to the ball but through our service. We've put a jinx on the whole school. Early bird gets the worm. Thank you." With that the Head's left the Hall.

There was a mad rush as guys and girls alike rushed out of the hall to write their letters to their crushes and be the first ones to drop it through the Head's room.

Harry was furious. Although the potion had worn off he still had the intentions of asking out Hermione. And now she said that the head's could not be asked? BS! He would find a way.

Hermione and Draco entered their common room only to find hundreds of letters ling on the floor. Hermione magically sorted them into names.

4---Dean Thomas

7--- Lavender Brown

1---Harry Potter

4 ---Ginny Weasly

1---Padma Patil

3---Colin Creevy

5- Blaise Zabini

1—Pansy Parkinson

and so worth and so worth until she came to a pile labelled Draco Malfoy.

58---Draco Malfoy

59---Hermione Riddle

Hermione and Draco started laughing.

"People just don't listen."

Now there was over 400 letters they had to send. The managed to find enough owls and sent them off so everyone would get them in the morning. The mail hole officially closed at 12:00 where Hermione and Draco shared their good night kiss and went to sleep, in the same bed.

Hermione got up early the next morning and emptied her memories about her loving times with Draco in her pensive. Then she lay back down with Draco and went back to sleep.

Draco woke up two hours later only to breath in the scent of Hermione's hair. He smiled to see the innocent face of Hermione draped over his arm whilst her arm was carelessly draped over Draco's hot abs.

(A/N: I have this thing for draco.TOM FELTON ROX.but then again don't we all?)

"Mrpghmph."

"Wake up Hermione."

"I don't want to."

"It's HAYDEN CHRISTENSEN!" (mi fave hot actor.u know.anakin skywalker!).

"OMG WHERE?"

"Just joking."

Hermione gave an "I can't believe you" look and started pummelling his rock hard chest.

"Urgh. Stop it will you. Breakfast's in 30 minutes by the way. Everybody will be getting their letters then."

"ARGH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Hermione got up and emptied her thoughts once again, got dressed and ran out the door with Draco ¾ dressed. He was still having trouble with his shoes.


	10. AN!

Hi everyone/

Im really sorry for the lack of updates!

Thanks very much for reading and waiting for the next chapters!

I've actually now completed this story but I'll still update a few chapters at a time.

Thanks again.


	11. Upon the Change

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fan fiction belongs to me except the plot.

* * *

A/N: Hi, it's been quite some time since I last updated . Im not quite sure if this chapter might be the right one coz I just transferred a whole lot of chapters onto a different computer and am kind of lost about this story so far. :P I shall get everything sorted out soon .thank you enjoy.

* * *

The Great Hall was remotively quiet as everyone ate Breakfast. There was tension a mile thick as everyone waited to receive or to give their letters.

There was a huge screech and everyone started shouting as the hundreds of owls came flocking in left, right and centre. Hermione and Draco had cheekily paired up the students that had sent a letter to each other without knowing.

Ron and Pigwidgeon. Yes. Weird, I know.

Harry and Pansy.

Zabini and Ginny. Slytherins Gryffindor (SEXY)

There were many more couples that the author could not be bothered writing because she is lazy but lets continue anyway!!

Hermione and Draco were surprised on their success although there were many people who left in tears there were many more who found love through this.

Hermione left Breakfast early due to a sudden thought that arised. She ran out of the Hall leaving a bewildered Draco behind.

She ran straight to the Owlery and composed a letter.

"My dearest Father,

Every single day I find it hard not to fall in love. Who am I to give up a precious thing such as love just for an arranged marriage? I never agreed to the arranged marriage yet I still believe it to be the right thing to do. Father, I need your advice. Everyday I find myself falling for the person I never thought I would even talk to. Yet now we aknowledge the love between us. What is your will father?

Love always…Hermione."

'_For now I will pretend like I am not engaged. For the time being. Until that letter arrives I will do as I wish.' _

Hermione thought just as Draco burst into the room.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Draco." _'Everything Draco. Everything.'_

"Hermione, please tell me."

"In good time you will find out."

"You sound much like a person I know."

"Really? Who?"

"An old friend." _'My future-wife's father, that's who.'_

Just like Hermione, Draco had sent a letter quite similar to the one Hermione had sent. He would act like himself until the reply came.

Draco and Hermione left the Owlery hand in hand.

News of Hermione and Draco going out with each other spread like wild fire over the school. It was hard to believe that the once Hermione Muggle born Granger could go out with Draco Cold blooded Malfoy. Yet people could sense the change both of them were going through. Draco for the good and Hermione surprisingly, was going cold. Like the old Draco Malfoy. There were just times when Hermione could not control herself, just like the time when she was with Draco in the common room after the loss of her parents. She believed it to be PMS. But Draco knew it was something darker than that.

It was the night before the Halloween Ball and Hermione extremely nervous. She had 30 minutes to get ready. She had bought and altered her costume from** "The stupid shop where stupid people go to buy really nice and stupid clothes and dresses for special and stupid occasions."** (A/N: O..i love it..)

It was a dress. (No shit.) It was flowing down to the ground, very tight, it was black and it was low cut to expose almost half of Hermione's partially-existent cleavage. She had died her hair black for the night and made it dead straight…as usual. She wore black stilettos with diamond studs on them. She was dressed as one sexy vampire. She even had the slightly elongated teeth. She slid in some muggle contacts so that she had red eyes. She had her father's true eye colour. She descended the stairs one at a time at a snail's pace.

Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairs dressed as a vampire. How original. He had the long flowing cloak. Silk of course! (A/N: Silk is sexc!) He had the longer than average teeth that vampires had. They protruded out of his mouth just a little making him look very, very sexy. His hair was **jet black** and was hanging loosely…very sexily… He had bewitched his eyes so they were a blue. Aqua blue as the Pacific Ocean. He was thinking when he saw a black figure coming down the stairs. She was very pretty with black hair. She too was dressed as a vampire but it was impossible to tell if she wasn't one or not. He had not seen her face yet. Draco was almost drooling.

'_Damn Draco! It's Hermione you want! Not this bimbo from nowhere.'_

Yet the girl still came down and to his shock she curtseyed when she reached him. Then she looked up at him. That when he saw it. The red eyes. Lord Voldemort eyes.

This was his daughter.

"You are Lord Voldemort's daughter, pleased to meet you."

(A/n: OMG EMO VAMPIRES ROK!)

Hermione almost fell over.

'_How does he know? Who is this guy? Why have I never seen him before?'_

"And you would be?" Hermione said coldly.

"Your fiancée," _'Why on Earth is he here!!??'_

"Ah. So we meet."

Both of them had forgotten about the dates that they had. They were to busy doing a staring contest. Red and blue. They were dressed almost for each other,

Draco gave her his arm and she accepted. They walked into the Hall arm in arm.

"And you would be?"

Like father like daughter. She had even inherited the feared Voldemort speech. Cold and imperious.

"Your fiancée," Draco was satisfied to see a look of stun on her face.

'_So we finally meet. You, the daughter of a famed wizard. You, my future wife.'_

"Ah, so we meet." '_Yes. We do.'_

Draco offered his arm and to his amazement saw a small smile light up her stunningly beautiful face.

'_Doesn't resemble her father one bit. She looks so familiar. Have I seen her before?'_

As soon as the couple entered the Hall everyone was silenced. There on the steps was a girl and a boy. Both enchanting in different ways. They looked like real vampires yet they knew they were not. The girl was stunningly beautiful and the boy exceedingly handsome. They slowly descended the stairs and once they reached the bottom it was as if someone has switched the 'ON' button…on. The boy sank into a deep bow and the girl sank into a deep curtsey.

"Welcome students to the Halloween Ball." Dumbledore's voice rang out.

"Unfortunately our Heads were not able to make it today." For some reason Hermione and Draco did not hear this. Dumbledore's magic of course. His long chat with LV over the holidays had left him assured of everyone's true identities. Especially Miss Hermione Riddle's. Miss Hermione Voldemort.

"So, Everyone have fun, get drunk, get laid and have a great night!!"

The music came on and Hermione found herself in Draco's arms slow dancing.

'_What the hell am I doing? I don't even know this guy!!'_

'_It is the right thing to do my little Tasia.'_

'_Anastasia! Why are you back?'_

'_Back? I was always here?'_

'_Leave me be!!'_

'_Soon my Tasia. Soon.' _The voice faded away into nothingness and Hermione felt herself crying. She tried to hide her tears but Draco saw them first.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was cold. Uncaring. Mean.

"Why do you care?" Hermione replied backing an equally cold voice.

"Fine. Be a frigid asshole."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief and then in pure hate. A pure hatred that made even Draco shiver. Just who was she? She looked so very familiar.

"Why am I stuck with you?" Her voice was venom to his ears.

"Blame it on your father." Draco said as carelessly as possible.

"Don't you dare insult my father! He will always be a greater man than you!"

"Oh. I don't doubt that. But you, I thought you would be a shine in the Riddle line, but no, you are nothing."

Those words struck into Hermione's heart.

"How dare you speak to me like that? The last of the Dendraeo!" The word Dendraeo had a metallic timbre to Draco's ears and it sounded awfully familiar.

"Dendraeo?" He whispered.

"You are not worthy of even thinking about my heritage so forget it." With that Hermione slapped him as hard as she could and walked out of the Hall with tears streaming down her face.

As Draco fell to the floor from the girl's malicious hit he knew he had deserved it. She had done nothing wrong. Yet he had insulted her and hurt her. He saw her exit the Hall with tears streaming down her face. He too exited the Hall, changed his appearance and headed down into the Common Room.

'_You claim your ancestry at last my Tasia.'_

'_Why do you call me Tasia?'_

'_It is your rightful name. They should have named you Tasia after my daughter. But they named you after one of my grandchildren. A despicable name. Tasia is our new name. It is a respectable name. A Dendreao name.'_

'_Leave me Anastasia. Call me when your time is right.'_

'_IN the near future my Tasia, in the future. Good night.'_

'_Wow. She acted civil for the first time in my head.'_

Hermione went into the common room changed her clothes and appearance, emptied her memories into her pensieve and went to sleep on the couch.

Draco slowly headed up towards the Head common room not hearing the quiet footsteps behind him. He entered the common room but felt a slight nudge next to his shoulder. He ignored it and went inside not noticing the door shutting very very slowly as if something was barring its way.

He noticed a body on the couch.

"_No. Hermione. I forgot. Oh shit."_

At that precise moment Hermione woke up to see a very flustered Draco.

"omg, Draco I forgot. Omg.. I'm so sorry,"

"You forgot as well." Draco was relieved. _'lucky me.'_

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. Then they smiled at each other.

"Do you want to go walk around outside near the lake a bit?"

Hermione smiled, took hold of his hand and was leaded out of the room. Neither of them noticed the sound of the swishing of a cloak behind them.

The moonlight was dancing on the lake. It was a beautiful night. A night for love, not for confusion and awkwardness.

'_Omg. What do I say, what do I say?!!'---Hermione._

'_Omg. What do I do, what do I do??!!'---Draco_

"Hermione?" He asked in a strangled voice.

"What?"_'Real smooth Hermione, real smooth.'_

"I think I love you."

"Am I hearing correctly?"

"Hermione, please don't make this harder than it already is." Draco pleaded.

Hermione looked up at him with wondering eyes. _ 'Does he truly love me???'_

"I love you too." _'OMG. Why did I say that?'_

"I won't let this happen, Hermione." A voice from the shadows rang out.

A boy shrugged off an Invisibility Cloak and came forward into the light.

Hermione gasped.

-----

PLEASE REVIEW?. : D


	12. Dendraeo

Disclaimer: Nothing in this fan fiction belongs to me…except the plot…

A/N: RIP Heath Ledger.

* * *

FATE IS CRUEL

* * *

"I think I love you."

"Am I hearing correctly?"

"Hermione, please don't make this harder than it already is." Draco pleaded.

Hermione looked up at him with wondering eyes. _ 'Does he truly love me???'_

"I love you too." _'OMG. Why did I say that?'_

"I won't let this happen Hermione." A voice from the shadows rang out.

A boy shrugged off an Invisibility Cloak and came forward into the light.

Hermione gasped.

"Pothead? What are you doing here?" Hermione was shocked.

"I could ask you the same thing Granger!" Harry accentuated the word Granger.

"It's Riddle." Hermione said coldly.

"Look guys maybe we should sort this out another time." Draco said with a slight smile on his face.

"Secumspersra!"

Harry shouted a spell, Draco fell backwards. There, through the robes Draco was wearing Hermione he could see the long, deep gash where a vast amount of blood was already pooling on the ground, staining her white thongs a deep red.** (A/N flip flops!) **

"Harry, you bitch!"

"7 years of waiting Hermione. And this is how you repay me!? Going out with trash like him!? He's a Malfoy!! A Death Eater! Voldemorts the Shit's spy!!!"

"You will not say his name in front of me!"

"Who, Malfoy?" Harry replied in a taunting voice. "Oh! Malfoy I love you! You're so hot. I want you!!"

Harry was viciously imitating Hermione with an unbelievably angry expression on his face.

"You are not worthy of even being in the presence of the Dark Lord."

"What?! Voldemort the Shithead!!?? Me!? Unworthy!!?? Who are you to call me unworthy!! I am the Boy-Who-Lived!!" Harry was screaming now.

'_Hang on Draco. Hang on.'_

'_I will my love. There is not much time. You must hurry.'_

Hermione was stunned to feel the presence of another speaking to her.

'_Hang on.'_

"Boy-Who-Lived? I think not. Admit it. You know The Dark Lord is and will always be the greatest wizard of them all." Hermione clearly stated with her eyes blazing, almost the colour of LV's.

"Your eyes Hermione." Harry was positively cowering now. "They're his eyes."

Hermione automatically detected fear in his voice.

"What about my eyes Harry? Do they remind you of anyone you know? Anyone you may have insulted a few minutes ago? Perhaps my father??!!!"

Just as Hermione finished her words she knew at that moment she had said too much.

"Obliviate!" Hermione shouted but alas, Harry has a record of good shield charms.

As the spell rebounded Hermione only had one thought.

'_I'm sorry Draco.' _

In a matter of milliseconds she sent over her last thoughts into her pensive in the Common Room.

"Sorry Hermione." With that Harry left the two lying there on the sand like two lovers. He stood there with his back turned for about 20 minutes when he turned around and saw the biggest shock of his life. It was a full moon and the only light was shining on her. Almost like a spotlight. Crouched over her was a full grown woman, beautiful in features yet terrible in action. She was bent over Hermione's collarbone area, sucking something. Harry could see the red among the white. She was a vampire.

Harry charged full speed towards Hermione, he pulled out his wand.

"Step away from her." He said in a deathly cold voice.

The woman laughed. A terrible laugh. One that did not suit her appearance at all.

"Why should I step away from someone who is rightfully my own?"

"What do you mean, Vampire?" Harry was oddly curious.

"This girl was bitten in the full moonlight on the 31st of the tenth month. The strongest day for us Vampires."

The vampire said ignoring his previous question.

"So what? She's going to die now! What have you done?"

"She will not die. She will become a Vampire. Like us. But she will be different from us. She was bitten in the moonlight. On a special day. This one is of royal blood. Pure of blood. Noble of birth. Just like I." The Vampire looked almost fondly at Hermione who was now half drenched n her own blood and lying deathly pale on the lake's shore.

"Who are you?"

"I am Queen Vashta. Leader of the Vampires. And you?"

"Harry Potter." The Queen hissed at his name

"None-the-less. This girl is now important to me. She will grow far more talented and powerful. She will go to the dark Side, have the powers of Sight; she will be able to walk in the sunlight. This one is special. She is the last of the line of Dendraeo. Half vampire, it is a precious gift. She will be the destruction of your race. The main weapon of your great war. A destruction that is much needed to get rid of your arrogance and pride. Look after her or I will see to it you are well tortured for the rest of your days."

With that Queen Vashta changed form into a white tiger and bounded away.

'_Remember me, my daughter'_

The Hospital Ward doors opened to see a water, sweat and blood soaked Harry with two bodies over each shoulder.

"Help!" Harry used his great acting skills (no doubt Daniel Radcliff helped) and collapsed to the floor just as all the teachers rammed down the other doors to see all the noise that Harry was making. Suddenly SNAPE strode in through the doors and only Harry noticed his shocked intake of breath as he saw Hermione and a pale bleeding Draco on the floor.

"Snape, you're back!!!!" All the teachers ran up to hug him forgetting about the two students on the floor along with a convulsing Harry muttering words that were not stringed together such as "Snape...bastard…dung…poison...die…traitor…git…big nose.."

"I suggest we look after the almost dead students lying on the floor and see if Mr Potter here should be diagnosed with Epilepsy." Snape said curtly as he strode over levitated Hermione to the bed and started to close up the worst of Draco's wounds

Madam Pomfrey screamed as she inspected Hermione's wounds.

"Al—bu—s--"

"Poppy! What is it!!?"

Madame Pomprhey shakily pointed a finger to Hermione's neck blood siphoned neck.

Dumbledore's eyes followed her finger and saw it. Two holes the size of half his pinkie nail..

'Vampire, we haven't come across one of them in along time.'

"Albus! What do we do.!?"

"Heal all her wounds and dress her appropriately and make sure she has a good recovery. If I am correct she will show no Vampire characteristics at all. Unbelievable."

"Headmaster. Do you know how this may have happened?" Snape said almost with concern.

"I have a slight idea. Harry!!" Harry immediately stopped rolling around the floor twitching. "Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"Well…"

"Fine shut up." Dumbledore extracted the memories from Harry..

Snape as with Dumbledore as the watched Harry memories.

They saw Hermione and Draco intimately talking about the future. Their love for each other. Snape smiled. (I like Snape...He is cool!) They saw Harry arguing and then cursing Draco with an Advanced Dark Arts spell. They watched in horror as Hermione revealed herself to him as LV's daughter. They watched unable to help as her memory charm backfired. Unable to help as she was silently bitten by feared Vampire leader Queen Vashta. A vampire that had been not seen for centuries on end. A queen famous for her cruelty and no mercy. They watched in surprise as the queen talked of Hermione as her daughter almost. The abilities revealed about Hermione's new found powers. Her legendary ancestery. They watched as Harry sprinted to the castle with both Hermione and Draco on his shoulders. Then it finished.

By this time Hermione's wounds were healed up, except for the bite marks just above her collarbone. She lay trapped inside the dormancy of her Memory Charm. Waiting to be released.

"Finite Incantam . Wake up Hermione."

Hermione's eyes slowly opened in surprise as she saw herself surrounded by many teachers who were all gaping at her,

"Hermione? Are you feeling ok?"

"Hermione?" That name was strange to her.

"Hermione, that is your name. Is it not?" The kind face of Dumbledore appeared next to her bedside table.

"I'm afraid you have been mistaken Professor. MY name is Anastasia. Anastasia Dendraeo."

Dumbledore raced over to the other side of the room where Draco was waking up. He was still obviously in pain as he attempted to sit up but failed and fell back into the bed.

Snape appeared next to him.

"Draco. You are not yet fully healed. Lie down." Draco looked at him in confusion.

'_Draco? That was unfamiliar.'_

"Draco!!! Lie down and stay down!!"

Draco had forgotten all about the pain. Dumbledore noticed this too. He walked over.

"Is your name Draco?"

"Draco" smiled slightly and said "I'm afraid you have been a little mistaken. My name is Dracon not Draco. Dracon Malfia."

'_Dracon? Anastasia? What is wrong with these people?'_ Snape thought.

Anastasia now had powerful skills in all areas and could foresee a lot of things that were to be. She would be able to walk in the sunlight, one of so very few vampires that could. She had the immortal life of a vampire and could only be destroyed if a trace _**silver **_ entered her blood stream. Decapitating her or burning her alive would not work on her. She was different.

After her two weeks of recovery was over Anastasia still did not show the effects of a vampire. She did not thirst for the sweetness of human blood, nor did she change to the appearance of red eyes and pale white skin. Instead she grew black hair, ice blue eyes, and seemed to have adapted the power of shape shifting. A power that had never before been heard of. A power so rare it only appears in the legends of the Atlantean people. No one noticed the fact she was a vampire except the fact her canine teeth elongated when she was angry. She had adopted the legendary arts of swordsmanship's only vampire royalty were taught about. Her knowledge increased everyday absorbing information at an unbelievable speed. She was well past NEWTS level within a week. Anastasia was now more accomplished in potions than Snape, knew the history of the magic realm better than Professor Binns, clearly outdid Professor Trelawney in any Divination proceeding and now she was more advanced in the dark Arts than the Dark Lord himself.

Dracon too was learning at the same rate as the new teenager Anastasia. He was already a legend in swordsmanship. He preferred the Light to the Dark although he served the greatest Dark wizard of all time and was betrothed to his daughter. Everyday he felt himself becoming more and more entranced about this new girl. She looked so familiar.

News flashed around the school how the Head Girl Hermione Riddle had disappeared straight off the school grounds. Harry Potter was the main targeted suspicion for this disappearance. Now Hermione Riddle had been replaced with Anastasia Dendraeo.

To all the students of the school and to some teachers even, she was a terrifying figure. She had figured all the secrets to the school. All the secrets that had been fought hard to be kept were all now discovered now by an unbelievable and incredibly intelligent witch. What was most terrifying about her was her obsession for the Dark Arts. Already she was taking Super-Advanced Potions. She had even created an even stronger Vertitisium that only took about an hour to make instead of the full month.

The new boy Dracon Malfia was quite similar to the now disappeared Head Boy Draco Malfoy; even their names were almost the same. Much more handsome than Draco Malfoy (A/N: if that were possible), he was also much more talented. Already all the girls had taken to him and most were jealous when they saw that he was intrigued by the new Anastasia Dendraeo. There were rumours that Anastasia was half veela, for her beauty was breath taking and could entrance any normal mortal man. But for Dracon, it merely intrigued him unlike all the other males who took an instant obsession to her.

What was most frightening of all was the way that no spells or potions took any effect on Anastasia Dendraeo. In duelling classes she was paired up with the great Harry Potter. As he shot immensely strong killing curses at her she merely raised her hand it simply vanished. In potions they were drinking the Veritaserum from Snape. He was asking them questions in turn knowing the answer so he could tell if they had drunk the potion or not.

"Your name?"

"Harry Potter"

"Biggest fear?"

"LV"

"What is my name?"

"Severus Snape"

"Type of boxers?"

"Dobbyland."

Then he turned to Anastaisa

"What is your last name?"

"Dendraeo"

"Your father's name?"

"Sorry I can't tell you that,"

Snape was confused, no one could ever make an indirect answer like that under the influence of his truth potion

"What is my name?"

"I think you know your name."

"Miss Dendraeo---"

"Don't you dare say my name, you filthy half blood traitor."

"How dare you speak to me like that ANASTASIA!!??"

"I give what you deserve."

"Who are you to give what I have sowed?"

"You already know that answer Severus!" Anastasia clearly spat out.

Snape glared at her evilly knowing that she knew about him knowing about who she was.

"Class dismissed."

Anastasia entered the Head's Common Room and much to her surprise saw no other than Dracon Malfia lying casually on the couch reading his "The Book on Absolutely Nothing."

He was special to her, he was different. He was the only boy in the school who hadn't annoyed her or pelted her with questions about if she was single or not. He intrigued her. But she was a girl with no weaknesses; she could not fall soft just for a boy.

'_I must not be vulnerable.'_

With a curt nod of acknowledgement she continued to walk into her bedroom.

As she walked in she saw, to her surprise, a pensive. The pathetic memories of a foolish girl by the name of Hermione Riddle.

She saw many memories that stirred up much in her heart. She felt so acquainted with this girl. So attached to her. She travelled through the memories of the girl. How she had slowly fallen in love with someone she thought an enemy, how she was the butt of a powerful prophecy and legend burdened to carry out the final task. All together but so broken up inside. So confused and then she came to the last memory. Unsupportive friends, betrayal, love, promises and death. She saw the girl almost lovingly bitten by Queen Vashta of the Vampires. A backfiring memory charm that had little effect on her memory. Then she remembered.

It was her.

Hermione Riddle was Anastasia Dendraeo. Cursed to kill someone she now couldn't remember. Yet, Hermione riddle was now gone. Lost on that terrible night. A night of rebirth. For upon the death of the spirit of Hermione Riddle, was now born to her the spirit of Anastasia Dendraeo who did not know the full responsibility of her full powers or heritage. Now blessed and cursed with the powers of the vampire yet able to withstand the overwhelming instinct to feed on human blood and walk in the sunlight. Blessed yet cursed. She could not remember the full story of the Dendraeo only that her fate would be to kill another. She could only remember the prophecy.

Returned from the past,

Bitten by the half dead,

Love, betrayal, destruction,

History will repeat itself,

Starting the war,

Once won to the Dark Side everyone will turn,

Ended by the noble birth, grey of eye,

'Deleimoi' under stone and chain,

Fought to the death watched by mountains and valleys.

The colour of the moon will be her death.

'_I am Anastasia Dendraeo. The Hermione I knew is dead. Gone. Forever. I AM ANASTASIA DENDRAEO. Last of the lineage. Fated to bring back prosperity to my kingdom, the land of the Atlanteans. Royal-of-blood, pure of birth. As the prophecy says, history will repeat itself as Atlantis unearths itself to its full splendour and glory. History will repeat itself.' _

Anastasia angrily thought as she fell asleep.

* * *

REVIEW PLZ. 


	13. HERRO

Hello!

It has been a very long time for those of you who have read this.

I was deleting all the junk off my computer and realised I'd never posted the rest of this story.

and i was like. "HOLY WTF WHY DID I FORGET."

so.

Thank you for reading 3

and

enjoy?


	14. Just The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry and Co…

* * *

Anastasia got up the next morning and groaned looking at the letter Dumbledore had sent her about her neglect of her Head Girl duties.

**"Dear Miss Dendraeo,**

**You have been given a number of duties by taking up the position of Head girl. There is still a term of this year left. Make it the best one Hogwarts ever experiences.**

**Your duties are to:**

**Arrange the End of year ball for the 7th years**

**Wander the corridors aimlessly at night to find any wrong doers.**

**It is also my pleasure to inform both you and Mr Malfia about your NEWTS exams. You will not need to take them as I have already noted our remarkable knowledge which is well super advanced my standard of magic.**

**Hurry up and do something interesting so that the school has something interesting to gossip about instead of the usual rumours that Mr Malfia has a busy schedule for muggle modelling. I have nothing against modelling. I always wanted to be one. Give him my compliments on how good he looks today.**

**Dumbledore,"**

'_Good looking? Model? Funny Dumbledore. Actually he is actually kinda ok….I guess,' She_ thought as she looked at Dracon's form on the couch reading the same letter. She walked and leaned against her doorframe so that she could clearly see him.

**"Dear Mr Malfia,**

**You have been given a number of duties by taking up the position of Head boy. There is still a term of this year left. Make it the best one Hogwarts ever experiences.**

**Your duties are to:**

**Arrange the End of year ball for the 7th years**

**Wander the corridors aimlessly at night to find any wrong doers.**

**It is also my pleasure to inform both you and Miss Dendraeo about your NEWTS exams. You will not need to take them as I have already noted our remarkable knowledge which is well super advanced my standard of magic.**

**Hurry up and do something interesting so that the school has something interesting to gossip about instead of the usual rumours that Miss Dendraeo's hair is muggle insured for $10 000. I have nothing against the hair. It's quite pretty. Don't you think? Compliment her for me wont you?**

**Dumbledore,"**

'_Pretty? I won't disagree with that. I will compliment her today actually. I wonder, I wonder.'_

With that he turned around to see a wary Anastasia looking at him from her doorway.

Dracon was taken back by surprise. She was wearing super short shorts and tight, tight and short tank top that showed her belly piercing, flat tummy and curves. Her hair was up in a loose bun so there were black tendrils leaning on her face.

'_Damn. Those muggles are probably right to insure her hair,' _

She walked over and plonked onto the couch opposite him with a deep consented sigh. Dracon was surprised. Anastasia normally didn't show human emotions in front of anyone. She didn't talk to anyone except the teachers, except for Harry when she was insulting him. She was always in baggy and loose robes so that no one could ever see her true figure. To see her so vulnerable was probably a privilege.

'_I'm taking the chance that I have. Here goes.'_

"Hey,"

Anastasia's cold face turned sharply towards him but amazingly loosened into a soft smile.

"Hey,"

'_Woah. The clam decides to talk.'_

He saw Anastasia stiffen.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Her face was 100% annoyance as she said,

"Why are you talking to me?"

Dracon was confused at the sudden mood swing.

'_Man, doesn't this chick realise flirtatious behaviour when she sees it.'_

"Flirting with me? Is that what you're doing?"

Dracon blushed red at such a direct question.

"No. I just decided to talk to you because I've actually never seen you talk to anyone besides the teachers before."

"I don't like to reveal myself to others." She said whilst gazing out the window.

Dracon found himself staring at the emerald skull on her belly button with the snake protruding out of it mouth.

'_Death Eater? She can't be. Or could she?'_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anastasia smile knowing that he had seen her belly ring. Suddenly she stood up.

"Ah. There she is." She walked over to the window and let in a white phoenix that was carrying a letter.

As soon as Dracon saw the white phoenix he saw a whole jumble of memories.

A man in a swordfight, being in love with the most beautiful woman, getting married looking after a son, a feeling of most utter grief and then darkness. He shook his head to see Anastasia reading the letter with the utmost joy written all over her face. Yet that white phoenix disturbed him. Beautiful it was, but inside he felt something more for it. Trust? Betrayal? Love? Hope?

-----

'_So, the clam decides to talk.'_

'_Clam? Is that what he just called me?'_

"Why are you talking to me?"

Dracon looked confused at the sudden mood swing.

'_Man, doesn't this chick realise flirtatious behaviour when she sees it.'_

'_I can hear his thoughts. How is this possible? If I am able to hear his thoughts, he should be able to read mine. Maybe he's just oblivious to it. Time shall prove that.'_

"Flirting with me? Is that what you're doing?"

Dracon blushed red at such a direct question.

"No. I just decided to talk to you because I've actually never seen you talk to anyone besides the teachers before."

'_Wow. He's thinks about me.'_ Anastasia thought sarcastically

"I don't like to reveal myself to others." She said whilst gazing out the window.

She saw Dracon staring at the emerald skull on her belly button with the snake coming out of it mouth.

'_Death Eater? She can't be. Or could she?'_

'_I am much more of death eater.'_ She smiled. Suddenly she stood up.

"Ah. There she is."

Diana had come bearing a response to the letter 'Hermione Riddle' had sent.

**"My dearest Anastasia,**

**Yes, I have heard of this 'transformation' she have gone through. Throwing away your past and fully accepting the future that looms ahead of you. I am very proud of your academic achievements and how you are already too advanced for the NEWTS. To answer the question your past form 'Hermione Riddle' sent I give you this answer.**

**You may fall in love with whomever you wish. Just keep in mind that you are to marry on your 20th birthday to the man I have chosen for you. You will meet this man on your 18th birthday, a few months after you have graduated from Hogwarts. From there you will be fully initiated into my circle of most trusted death Eaters. By then I am sure that the Final War will be at its climax. This news may come to you as a shock but yes. Even if I have called a truce with Dumbledore, I am forced to break my oath. Against him I am now and forever it shall be. As you read this letter I assure you that my forces are causing chaos in the magical realm and it also saddens me that many good lives must be lost for this cause. But I intend to finish what I have started. The Dark will conquer.**

**.**

**Love always,**

**LV "**

"Yes!" Anastasia shouted as she kissed her letter and sent back a hurried reply that consisted of many thank you's. She hadn't fully absorbed that LV had just declared war. She twirled around in happiness as Diana left.

Dracon just watched in surprise as she almost screamed in happiness, kissed her letter and sent back a reply back with the disturbing phoenix.

'_Must have been something special. She looks so happy. She looks really pretty when she's happy.' _He saw Anastasia stop twirling with happiness as soon as he thought this.

'_You think I'm pretty?' _

Dracon as very confused. There was a voice inside his head that sounded a lot like Anastasia's. He looked over at her and o his surprise found that she was staring right at him.

'_Who are you?'_

'_Can you not guess?'_

'_Anastasia?'_

'_Yes.'_

His head snapped towards Anastasia once more. He raised his eyebrow.

'_How are you doing this?'_

'_I've always been able to do this. But only with my father. He's the only wizard alive who self-taught himself how to do this. The rare few are born with it, people like me. I can hear what my father thinks. But then I heard your thoughts and I got confused.'_

'_Heard my thoughts?'_ The realisation hit him. _'o crap.'_

He heard Anastasia mentally laugh.

'_Clam you called me. I realised you were trying to flirt with me.'_

'_I see.'_

'_You thought I was a Death Eater.'_

"But I saw the sign of the death Eater on your belly button." Dracon broke the telepathic link between them by speaking aloud.

"Look again."

Dracon looked at her flat stomach and saw the Slytherin Serpent.

"But…" Dracon was confused.

Anastasia had changed it while she was reading her letter. It was too dangerous to reveal her status now. She had already wiped the mind of Harry potter to prevent him from telling anyone about the night she was bitten or about her father's 'popularity' within the magical society.

"It's time for breakfast." Anastasia looked at him expectantly.

"I shall be off now Milady."

"Go in peace my love."

Suddenly they both shook they're heads as if to get rid of an annoying fly/bug/mosquito.

"Deja Vu." They said at the same time. They laughed awkwardly.

Dracon offered Anastasia his arm. Surprisingly she accepted and followed him down the stairs towards the great hall.

Everyone was eating breakfast dreading the day in front of them (as always).

Double Potions and DADA. All the girls had practically fought to be Dracon's partner in Potions and DADA. All the boys had practically fought to be Anastasia's partner in Potions and DADA. Yet no one was a match for either of them in either subject. Both equally good in both and top in both. Anastasia never talked to her classmates unless it was to insult Harry. Dracon never talked unless it was to reject a girl, which was almost twice a day, sometimes even three.

To all the girl's horror Dracon was seen entering the hall with Anastasia's arm resting on his. To all the guy's anger Anastasia entered the Hall, for the first time with a smile on her amazingly pretty face. She was smiling as she talked quietly with Dracon. All the girls burst into tears and all the guys broke their METAL spoons. Or super hot chinese chopsticks in Cho Chang's case (She repeated 7th year) who had decided to cry and break cutlery at the same time.

**(A/N: I hate those people who bag out Katie leung. I think she did a good job in HP4. It's not like any of you could do a better job. I strongly dislike those Katie leung haters. But I do reckon they could have gotten a better person…like boA!) **

They both sat down at the Slytherin table and decided to eat. While the whole school watched in amazement/horror/sadness/anger.

'_Dracon? You do realise the whole school is watching us don't you?'_

The telepathy link had started again.

'_It's quite amusing actually.'_

'_Yeh. That's because you have pansy headed girls crying over you.'_

'_Not all of them. This girl next to me is trying to touch my leg.'_

'_Leg? Or upper thigh?'_

Anastasia mentally heard a sarcastic gasp of disbelief.

'_What kind of a question is that?'_

'_Just curious. She may be going for a home run. .'_

'_I can't believe you just said that.'_

'_What? Resident sex god can't take dear Anastasia seriously?'_

Dracon leaned in towards her neck, resting his lips just below her ear,

'_Sex-God? What are you talking about?'_

'_What? Haven't you had sex before?'_

Anastasia leaned slightly and started trailing little kisses down his neck silently laughing as she felt him shiver.

'_What? Have you?'---Dracon_

'_To be truthful…no'_

'_That's surprising. But then again, nor have I.' _

"Dracon, I think we should leave for class now."

Dracon looked around and saw that everyone had seen their little rendezvous.

"Right Anastasia,"

They ran out of the Great Hall into the Potion's rooms.

Everyone in the Hall watched in amazement as Anastasia and Dracon lent over to talk into Anastasia's ear. Too close for comfort as Anastasia lent forward to whisper into his ear. From a far distance it looked as if they were kissing each other's necks. To think this was the same Anastasia that had called Professor S. a half blooded traitor. To think this was the Dracon that was famous for his brutal rejections to girls. It angered both boys and girls that Anastasia Dendraeo and Dracon Malfia were so close after it seemed that they hated each other. Everyone left to go to class.

"I have a special mission for you today. You have to make a potion that has something to do with recognizing a vampire." Dumbledore fell asleep.

As soon as Anastasia heard this she stiffened. She knew Dumbledore had done it on purpose to see if anyone could find out if she was a vampire.

'_Stuff you Dumbledore.'_

Anastasia could feel Dracon trying to enter her mind.

"I have the power to block you from my mind if I want to you know," She said as she turned her head towards him. Dracon poked his tongue out at her.

Anastasia unblocked herself from Dracon.

'_Yay. Another bludge lesson.'---Anastasia_

'_Fun fun fun.' ---Dracon_

'_It's so boring. Now we don't even have top do our NEWTS. What is the point of staying at Hogwarts now?'_

'_I think I'm actually going to make a potion to reveal a vampire.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I've actually never made this one before.'_

'_What does it do?'_

'_All true vampires have elongated teeth and red eyes. Their blood also flows blue. This potion draws vampires towards it. Even the most strongest ones.'_

'_I know it won't work on some vampires.'_

'_Really? Which ones?'_

'_Half-vampires.'_

'_Half? There's never been one existing. Half-vampires would be unstoppable. It's a law now. Half-vampires would be too strong.'_

'_It's not like laws ever will stop them. They're so much more superior than us.'_

'_I know. But we have the power of the light.'_

'_Can you imagine if there was a vampire who could walk in the light, live like a human, but have the invincibility and immortality of a vampire?'_

'_It's never going to happen and if it did that vampire would probably have taken over the world by now.'_

Dracon continued to make his potion and made it in proxy…16 minutes.

"Finished."

Anastasia just smiled at him ruefully.

"Nice work."

'_Wow. You're complimenting me?'_

'_Don't push your luck Dracon.'_

'_O...I won't.'_

He leaned over and kissed her forehead not knowing that all the girls were watching.

"Omg…that slut...she kissed him!"

"Shit that dickhead just kissed Anastasia,"

"I'm going to kill him"

"I'm going to kill her"

"*boohoo"

Anastasia felt Dracon's lips touch her forehead. Almost fiery. Something she had never felt before.

"You kiss well."

"Kiss well? You haven't seen anything."

"O…Are you suggesting something?"

"Nothing in particular." He said whilst staring into her eyes and holding her hands.

'_This guy is such a flirt.'_

"I heard that."

'_Anastasia is so unbelievably stupid,' _

"I'm not stupid!"

"You're stupider than me. Ha! I win!" He said instead this time kissing her hand and whispering almost silently, "Milady."

Anastasia heard turned sharply to meet his eyes.

'_Why'd you call me that?'_

'_I don't know.' _Dracon was confused. Why had he said that?

'_Weird.'_

'_I reckon. I'm having a major Deja vu day.'_

'_Same. I get these urges to call you my love.'_

Dracon mentally snorted.

'_I wouldn't advise you to say that in front of the whole school or anything. You'll probably be dead in the morning from the multiple stab wounds from the spoons they guys and girls broke.'_

'_Funny. Maybe I should.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anastasia could feel the effects of the potion that was brewing in front of them. Because she was half vampire and the superior one of the vampire race, she portrayed little of the effects. Her eye colour paled instead of turning the full red it was supposed to. Her canines grew longer for about ½ a centimetre but that was all. She just used a Shrinking spell to put them back to normal. It was brewed amazingly perfect for it to be having any effect on her at all. Dracon suddenly chucked in a random ingredient, (probably Dumbledore's hair) and the potion turned a jet black.

Suddenly Anastasia's nails grew about an inch and formed into dark talons. They were the colour of midnight and were as sharp as a newly formed blade. Just like the sword she had in her room which was coated with black and had a red ruby in the pommel.

'Shit.'

She quickly used her Shape-shifting powers to cover them up.

Luckily she had blocked her mind from Dracon so he couldn't sense her distress and sudden panic.

"Potions had ended. Please exit the classrooms."

Dracon stood up and left to go with Anastasia but too his surprise found that she had already left.

Anastasia wandered onto the lake shore and sat down on the sand. She realised the burdens that Hermione Riddle had held and the new burdens Anastasia had now added to her shoulders.

Hermione Riddle- torn between loyalty to her father or to her love, this Draco Malfoy. Anastasia would have liked to meet him one day. Being parted because of a nosy boy. Saddened by the man she was betrothed to, the man that Anastasia was betrothed to. Anastasia now carried the burdens of being half vampire. She had a chance of ruling the race of the Vampire, the strongest, most dangerous and most feared race that both humans and wizards knew of. For they could only be killed by silver penetrating into their bloodstream. For the first time she knew, Anastasia felt afraid and alone.

'Where is my life going?'

Anastasia sat there with tears streaming down her face thinking about what was going to become of her life. She wanted to be someone special, someone known…….someone feared. In the deepest recesses of her heart she knew that was what she yearned for, but she didn't. She was in a constant battle with herself.

She remembered the cold red eyes of the man that Hermione Riddle had danced with. Cold of emotion. In-humane. She felt a longing for something more. She wanted to be loved. She hugged her knees and started to dry her tears not noticing the figure that was in plain distress just metres away.

**'_Returned from the past_**

**_Bitten by the half dead.'_**

Dracon was confused. What had he done? As he walked along the shoreline of the lake many thoughts came rushing to his head. The past and the present. He was the servant of the Dark Lord. LV's most trusted servant in fact. He was going to marry LV's daughter. He remembered her so clearly. He remembered the hurt and insults she had endured from Draco Malfoy on the day she had met him. He did not even ask her name. Nor did she. Then after sudden realisation. Draco Malfoy was Dracon Malfia. Yet they were two different persons. Two different souls and personalities.

He saw a vulnerable and wary man who was in love with a girl he knew it was not possible to go on with. The pain in knowing that he could not continue with her after that very night Dracon was born. He remembered a slash of red and the intoxicating thought of never seeing this girl called Hermione Riddle. Hermione Riddle.

He sat down on the shore not noticing the other just metres away.

Hermione Riddle was the last thing he had thought about before he was born as Dracon Malfia. He heard a voice.

**_Returned from the past,_**

**_Bitten by the half dead,_**

**_Love, betrayal, destruction,_**

**_History will repeat itself,_**

**_Starting the war,_**

**_Once won to the Dark Side everyone will turn,_**

**_Ended by the noble birth, grey of eye,_**

**'_Deleimoi' under stone and chain,_**

**_Fought to the death watched by mountains and valleys._**

**_The colour of the moon will be her death._**

'_Woah…What was that?'_

But as he was thinking this, his academic part of his brain had started to try and decipher this message. Realising the hopelessness of it all he gave up and just stared out into the oblivion of the blue of the lake.

Out of nowhere his eagle owl came down form the sky, dropped a parchment with the wax seal of LV himself and flew off.

'My dearest servant and my future-son-in-law,

News has just reached my ears about your terrible encounter with Mr Pothead down by the lake. My sources inform me as well with the surprising news that you have changed identities to Mr Dracon Malfia. I totally accept your decision and I know the mental changes you have gone through. As to answer the question your mutual predecessor, Draco sent me that does include you fully, I have sent back a reply here-fore. You will meet my daughter on her 18th birthday which is just 3 months after yours. She too has gone through many a drastic change. You are free to fall in love with any other should you choose but make sure you break it off before you meet my daughter. MAKE SURE. You will apparate to my Manor from Platform 9 ¾ after you have finished 7th Year. By then I am sure that the Final War will be at its climax. This news may come to you as a shock but yes. Even if I have called a truce with Dumbledore, I am forced to break my oath. Against him I am now and forever it shall be. As you read this letter I assure you that my forces are causing chaos in the magical realm and it also saddens me that many good lives must be lost for this cause. But I intend to finish what I have started. The Dark will conquer.

Your Soon to be father-in-Law,

LV.'

'_In love with anyone I wish? Final War? He had a truce with Dumbledore?'_

Out of surprise he looked to his right and saw Anastasia a few metres away, crying.

Anastasia started thinking about the letter she had received that morning from her father. How it had given her so much joy. Until now. The full consequences of the letter she had so joyfully read this morning was now turning into cold dread in her stomach. If she fully embraced the fact she was going to fight for the Dark and not the Light she had always thought of she would be turning her back on everything she had been taught in the real world. She would be turning Hogwarts and her home. But she knew if she joined the Light there would be no hope. There never was any hope.

'_Humans are arrogant. They deserve to taste the full bitterness of defeat. Both our lineage and our race have done so many times. Take up your rightful place as our Queen. Be the woman you were born to be. Feared among the nations. Queen of the Vampires. Your original kingdom was torn form you. The Atlanteans are gone now. Now, take up your rightful place as ours.'_

Anastasia heard a wise voice in her head say. Not a sly and cunning one. But a desperate and pleading one, one that could be trusted, her people.

'_Why do you guide me like this?'_

'_Why should we not?'_

'_Why should I be Queen of the Vampires when you have a totally sound one on your throne as I speak?'_

'_Vashta is no longer part of us. She failed to save us from endangerment. We dwindle and lie on the brink of extinction. Only with a strong Queen will we be able to come back as powerful and feared as before.'_

'_She was thrown off the throne?'_

'_Not thrown. Assasinated.'_

'_I am her daughter. I am her heir.'_

'_Find us and save us, Daywalker, before it is too late.'_

The voice faded and died.

-------------

REVIEW!! and i will love you forever.


	15. herro again

Hey

I was reading through the whole thing

And realised that the whole plot line

Doesn't really make sense

Like that whole Atlantean thing just doesn't make sense

So I think I'll just ignore that.

:D!


	16. Cycle

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fan fic except the plot…I think..:P

* * *

'_Vashta is no longer part of us. She failed to save us from endangerment. We dwindle and lie on the brink of extinction. Only with a strong Queen will we be able to come back as powerful and feared as before.'_

'_She was thrown off the throne?'_

'_Not thrown. Assasinated.'_

'_I am her daughter. I am her heir.'_

'_Find us and save us, Daywalker, before it is too late.'_

The voice faded and died

'_My mother is dead…again,' _

But Anastasia did not feel the heart wrenching feeling that Hermione Riddle had experienced.

'_I am the heir to the Vampire throne. Great.' _She added the last comment to herself sarcastically.

'_Hello, my name is Anastasia Dendraeo. I am LV's daughter and I am half vampire. I'm stuck in a war, siding with the dark and now I have just been unofficially crowned Queen of the most powerful nation in the world. ...' _

Anastasia wondered how she was going to find the legendary vampire covens and secret meeting places. It's not like you could go up to some random and ask them where the Vampires sat.

'_Why hello there,'_

'_Whatever Dracon.'_ Anastasia was too busy thinking about her future than to look to her left to see a distraught but joyful-to-see-her Dracon.

'_What's wrong?'_

Anastasia just snapped there and then.

'_Don't you dare and console or try to understand the problems of my race. Ever/'_

'_Your race?'_

Anastasia knew immediately she had said too much. Fucking idiot.

She was just about to mutter a bunch of insults when a flash of Hermione Riddle went through her mind. A mental picture. A memory. A look of pain in despair went across Dracon's although Anastasia didn't see it.

'_Hermione…'---Dracon_

'_What?'_ Anastasia's head turned sharply to her left where Dracon was looking at her stricken. No one could know of Hermione Riddle. Her past form. Her soul sister. Memories of hers still resided within her. No one could know Hermione Riddle. How did Dracon know her?

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." To her surprise Anastasia saw a tear streak down Dracon's face.

As Anastasia snapped at him Dracon thought of only one person.

'_Hermione…'_

To his surprise Anastasia had an immediate reaction to his thought of Hermione.

"What did you say?"

Her face was almost white with shock but Dracon was too tangled up in his thoughts to notice.

"Nothing."

Unlike Anastasia, Dracon had joined in the memories and mental thoughts of Draco Malfoy. Dracon felt Draco's pains, regrets, shames, humiliations, joys and loves. Love. Hermione Riddle was Draco's love. Parted by drastic measures. When Anastasia had lashed out at him he saw a jumble of memories and thoughts centered mainly around Hermione Riddle coming from Anastasia's mind. How Anastasia knew Hermione Riddle puzzled him but at that moment he felt the pain of the parting. The pain of knowing he would never be able to see her again, never to kiss her again, never being able to talk to her again. Never to know her again.

Dracon felt a tear falling down his face as he thought the last thoughts of Draco Malfoy.

"Who is she to you?"

Anastasia's voice was unusually harsh as she penetrated through Dracon's thoughts.

"Why do you care?"

Dracon was suddenly withdrawn and bitter. Anastasia felt the anger and over whelming sadness in his voice.

"She was very close to me. We were like sisters."

Anastasia carefully chose her words so that Dracon would not suspect that Anastasia herself was once part of Hermione Riddle.

"You knew her?"

Anastasia felt him opening up to her. They were now sitting side by side.

Anastasia simply nodded and said.

"What kind of a hold does she have on you to be acting in the way that you are acting now?"

"Hold on me? You know nothing."

Once again Dracon withdrew within his own mental barriers.

"Nothing? I knew everything going on in her life and she knew mine."

"Everything? You'd be surprised."

"Surprise me."

After a few moments of silence Dracon slowly said.

"I loved her. She was everything. Now she's gone. And I didn't even say goodbye."

"I'm sorry."

Anastasia said softly.

'_Draco…'_

'_Draco…'_

'_Who is he?'_

Dracon was confused. Anastasia had just thought of his soul brother's name. Draco Malfoy. How could she have known about him?

'_No one.'_

'_I knew Draco.'_

Dracon sensed a new wave of emotions coming from Anastasia. Hope, happiness and unmistakeably love. Love? So she was capable of love.

'_You knew him? How?'_

It pained Dracon to know that Anastasia evidently cared more about Draco than she did Dracon. Although Dracon mourned over the loss of Hermione Riddle through the last fleeting memories of Draco he had hopelessly fallen in love with Anastasia. Beautiful and intelligent Anastasia. The cloud of mystery and elusiveness was what interested Dracon at first. But now he was taken. Vulnerable. Softened. Weakened. Knowing what was to become of his life he knew he couldn't take the chance of falling in love with no other than LV's daughter. Almost like an obligation to his dead family.

'_We were very close. Almost like brothers. Why do you hold onto the hope that Draco is still here? Why do you care for him so?'_

'_I know you have gone through the same pain.'_

'_Same pain?'_

'_I once loved Draco. He was torn from me. We parted. No farewells, just a few memories of our times together.'_

Dracon sensed no sadness what-so-ever. Just a remote sort of hopelessness.

'_You do not mourn for him?'_

'_I do not mourn mortal things. All death is certain.'_

'_Do you think that Draco is dead?'_

'_In my heart he is. Even if he were to re enter my life I could not accept him.'_

'_Why?'_

"People change Dracon. People change."

***bang…boom…explosion sound… (like my awesome sound effects?)  
**

There was a great noise from far behind them. From Hogwarts. It was followed by screams and the noise of wailing and the definite shouts of spell casting. The sky transformed from the perfect sky blue to an inky black obscuring their view outside a 2 metre radius.

"Dracon!"

"Anastasia!"

They shouted at the same time.

"What's going on!?"—Anastasia,

"Shit. Run. Now."

Anastasia was extremely confused as she saw the fear contorting Dracon's face as he grabbed her hand and ran full speed towards the school.

They ran into the Great Hall, lungs gasping for air, their feets resonating loudly agasint the cold stone floor and they stared unable to believe what was before their eyes

----

uhoh


End file.
